


A Cunning Plan [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School AU, Insecure Stiles, Jock Derek, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Protective Derek, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles tiene un plan para hacer que Lydia Martin se de cuenta de él. Derek no está impresionado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cunning Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647780) by [yodasyoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasyoyo/pseuds/yodasyoyo). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.
> 
> Un maravilloso fic, que empece a leer sin muchas ganas pero que me acabo enamorando. Y acabe leyéndome todos los fics del autor XDD.

Le lleva semanas de planificación.

Meses incluso.

Sin embargo siempre es complicado, encontrar el tiempo, incluso un minuto, para hablar con Derek Hale.

Derek Hale. Popular. Maravilloso. Co-capitán del equipo de Lacrosse. Abiertamente bisexual.

Derek Hale. Componente clave del plan de Stiles para cortejar a largo plazo y con éxito a Lydia Martin

El plan a largo plazo es una gran cosa. Incluso en casa tiene gráficos de barras y un diagrama de flujo muy detallado. Si todo va horriblemente mal, le podría tomar 10 años en completarlo. 

Podría ser menos, con la ayuda de Derek. Mucho menos.

Así que cuando ve a a Derek sentado, solo, en la mesa de la cafetería el jueves al mediodía, no duda. Camina recto hasta apartar una silla y sentarse en la mesa de Derek.

Como si hubiera estado destinado a hacerlo.

Tiene que estar ahí.

Derek está sentado solo. 

Es como encontrar un unicornio púrpura en un arco iris y ganar la lotería, todo en un mismo día. 

El universo le dice que vaya a por él.

Derek lo mira sorprendido. —¿Uh eh? —dice muy confundido.

Stiles y Derek realmente no se mueven en los mismos círculos. De hecho, si dibujara el diagrama de Venn (1) la única intersección entre ambos círculos sería su clase avanzada de Historia de los jueves por la tarde y eso solo en su horario de clases. Si lo hiciera para su círculo social, sería inútil. Derek tendría un circulo que incluiría a todos sus compañeros de lacrosse y sus amigos populares y Stiles no sería más que un garabato en la parte superior de la hoja, donde la persona que dibujo el diagrama probaba si su bolígrafo funcionaba. No se supone que debería estar allí. No tiene ningún circulo social. Solo Scott. De hecho, Scott se mudo a Nevada hace 6 meses y desde entonces todo ha sido una mierda.

No por mucho más tiempo, si el plan funciona.

—Hey —dice Stiles alegremente— Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Lo hacemos? —dice Derek, arqueando una ceja, y alcanzando su taza de pudin— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno. Así que. Sé que probablemente no sepas quién soy —comienza Stiles.

—Stilinski ¿verdad? —interrumpe Derek— Estás en mi clase de historia.

—¡Sí! —Stiles asiente con entusiasmo— Exactamente. ¡Historia! ¿Ves? Mira cuantas cosas tenemos en común. Esto va a funcionar. —El universo está de su lado.

Derek lo mira sin comprender— ¿Qué va a funcionar?

—Bueno. Yo quería preguntarte algo, pero antes de preguntarte tengo que preguntarte una cosa primero. ¿Tiene sentido? —pregunta Stiles. Es cierto que ésta no es la conversación más fácil de seguir y parece que está solamente escupiendo palabras. Está tan nervioso.

Derek baja su taza pudin y lo mira —Yo... ¿creo que sí? —dice con cautela.

—¡Bien! —dice aliviado Stiles— Excelente. La cosa es así —Toma una respiración profunda. Este es uno de los dos puntos en los que el plan podría irse al garete.  _¡Mierda! Solo hazlo_. Se dice a sí mismo. _Rápido. Como arrancando una tirita._

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien en este momento?

Derek lo mira desconcertado—¿Si estoy saliendo con alguien? —Repite.

Asiente Stiles— Sí. Es importante, necesito saberlo antes de seguir a la siguiente pregunta.

Derek se inclina hacia adelante y sonríe levemente, un leve rubor arrastrándose sobre sus mejillas— N-no. No, no lo estoy. —Responde mirándolo intensamente— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Stiles suspira con alivio. Excelente. La siguiente pregunta podría ser más difícil. Oh Dios, él puede sentir como sus manos comienzan a sudar.

—La cosa es que yo quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo —suelta Stiles. Derek abre la boca para responder— ¡Quiero decir! Quiero decir que quería preguntarte si quieres pretender salir conmigo —aclara Stiles rápidamente— Para que yo pueda salir con Lydia.

La sonrisa desaparece de la cara de Derek, reemplazándola por una mirada de desconcierto— ¿Me estás pidiendo salir contigo para que puedas salir con Lydia? —Repite. Sus cejas tratan de desaparecer entre su pelo— Solo... yo... _¿qué?_.

 _Mierda_. Stiles lo está perdiendo. Esto no es bueno. Okey— Mira, es así . Estoy enamorado de Lydia Martin. Lo he estado desde que tenía seis años. Ella es mi alma gemela. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Lo sé. La cosa es que ella no sabe que estoy vivo. Así que. He ideado un plan para conseguir que se fije en mí 

—Saliendo conmigo —afirma Derek— No suena como un gran plan.

—Mira, déjame explicártelo. Sé que suena raro, pero creo que yo y Lydia hariamos una muy buena pareja, y si tan sólo pudiera conseguir entrar en su radar. Creo que ella se sentiría de la misma manera. La cosa es que en realidad... no nos movemos en los mismos círculos. Además, nunca he tenido una cita. Así que pensé, que si podía conseguir una cita con alguien que estaba por encima de mí en la cadena alimentaria, de alguna manera... como ella, mejoraría mi credibilidad y tal vez se diera la oportunidad de fijarse en mi.

—Es una idea de mierda —Derek no parece impresionado—¿Eres bi?

—Lo soy. Por lo menos estoy bastante seguro de que lo soy. No tengo ninguna experiencia práctica, pero definitivamente me siento atraído tanto por los chicos como a las chicas  —dice nervioso— Sin embargo, esto no solo es atracción. Estoy enamorada de ella.

Derek mira su taza de pudin y juguetea con la tapa. No habla. Sin embargo, tampoco lo está rechazando— Así que quieres que finjamos salir para que Lydia se fije en ti —dice finalmente Derek en voz alta.

—Sí —dice Stiles con prudencia, preparado para el impacto, como si toda la conversación estuviera a punto de explotar y arder. ¡Jodido universo! _Derek por favor no me rechaces_. Él piensa tratando de proyectar sus pensamientos en la mente de Derek. _Acepta_ _por favor_.

Derek toma una respiración profunda y cuando lo mira de nuevo tiene una expresión que Stiles no puede comprender— ¿Qué gano yo con eso? —pregunta.

Stiles sonríe con la esperanza de poder ganar— Me alegro que lo hayas preguntado —dice— Um... ayer escuche, por casualidad, al entrenador hablar de tu erm... asignatura de química y tu lugar en el equipo de Lacrosse —Se tambalea un poco ante la expresión enfadada de Derek— Pensé que podría darte clases, si quieres.

Derek frunce el ceño, sin decir nada.

—Mis notas en química son excelentes —Stiles agrega como una ocurrencia tardía. Después de todo, eso es un hecho importante.

Derek lo mira durante un tiempo. Tiene tan fuertemente fruncido el ceño, que sus cejas parecen estar haciendo el amor dulcemente.

Como pequeñas orugas calientes.

Si las orugas fueran capaces de hacer el amor.

Qué no lo son.

Stiles sin duda está desvariando.

Los nervios suelen hacer eso en él.

—¿Durante cuanto tiempo? —dice finalmente Derek.

—¿Qué? ¿Fingir salir? —pregunta Stiles. Derek asienta— Estaba pensando durante un mes o dos. El tiempo suficiente para ponerme en su radar. Creo que si pudiera llegar a conocerla un poco... —se desvanece al ver la expresión de la cara de Derek— ¿Qué piensas? —pregunta sin convicción.

Derek se levanta abruptamente— Creo que es el plan más ridículo que he oído nunca y tú eres un idiota. —dice con firmeza.

Stiles siente como su corazón cae al suelo— Oh... —dice con tristeza, hundiéndose de nuevo en su silla— Cierto. Bien, gracias por escucharme. 

 _Fue_ una idea de mierda. Y él un estúpido por intentarlo.

—Yo no he dicho que no lo haría —dice Derek despreocupadamente— Mamá ha estado atosigándome con mis notas de Química.

Stiles casi se cae de la silla en estado de shock.

—¿Tienes algo el jueves después de la escuela? —pregunta casualmente Derek.

—Nada. Deberes. ¿Por qué?

—Voy a ir a tu casa y podemos hablar de ese loco "plan" un poco más. También, me estás dando clases de química.

—¡Okey! —dice Stiles, siendo apenas capaz de ocultar la sonrisa de su cara.

Derek se aleja.

—¡Gracias! —grita Stiles.

Derek no le hace caso.

Probablemente este justificado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad a todos!!!

Stiles ve a Derek alrededor de la escuela de vez en cuando durante el siguiente par de días. Derek no dice nada, pero a veces atrapa a Stiles mirándolo.

Es una mirada que está lleno de juicio y aprensión. Pesada.

Al menos Stiles la interpreta de esa manera.

Tal vez sólo sea por las  impresionantes cejas de Derek, que se juntan cuando él le mira fijamente. Parecen que probablemente pesan bastante.

Eso es.

Derek no está mirando de forma acusadora  porque Stiles le ha implicado en el plan para atraer a Lydia.

No.

Derek se acaba luchando con el peso considerable de sus cejas, y él sólo está mirando en la dirección Stiles  de vez en cuando.

Es una idea reconfortante y Stiles quiere creerla.

Lo que sea.

Derek Hale se ha comprometido a ayudar a Stiles como parte de un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso, y pronto será cosechar los beneficios de un grado en química  avanzada  y un lugar permanente en el equipo de lacrosse, y Stiles estará un paso más cerca de conseguir que Lydia Martín se enamore de él.

Está todo bien.

Cuando está trazando sus planes para reunirse después de la escuela  reunirse después de la escuela  Stiles comienza  a tener dudas. ¿Derek querrá todavía hacer eso? ¿Se lo estará replanteando?¿Stiles estará teniendo alucinaciones tras su conversación con Derek?

Son preocupaciones legítimas.

Finalmente en Historia, antes de que comience la clase y Derek dice —Nos vemos esta noche por mi coche después de la escuela. No llegue tarde.—Luego se da la vuelta y pasos al otro lado de la habitación a su mesa habitual.

De repente Stiles se está partiendo entre el alivio de no estarse imaginando la situación, y la aterradora idea de Derek Hale va a ir a su casa, de verdad, esa noche. Probablemente va a tener todo tipo de preguntas sobre lo que se espera de él, como novio falso, y para ser honesto Stiles no tiene respuestas.

Tiene un archivo completo de notas acerca de cómo atraer a Lydia. La parte del plan de Derek, aunque un poco escaso en detalles.

Básicamente dice:

> 1\. Encontrarse con Derek a solas
> 
> 2.  Convencer a Derek para que finja salir contigo.
> 
> 3\. Utilizar esto como una oportunidad para establecer contactos y para conseguir que Lydia se fije en ti.

Tiene un montón de ideas acerca de lo que va a decir a Lydia; cómo la  va a impresionar con su ingenio e inteligencia. Se ha pasado horas cultivar su conocimiento sobre temas que él ha observado que encuentra interesante. Matemáticas. Ciencia. Moda.

No se ha considerado cómo va a fingir salir con Derek. Incluso ¿Cómo se va a ver desde fuera? No tiene ni idea.

Aunque bien. Algunos de sus mejores trabajos suceden cuando está improvisando.

Saldrá bien.

Probablemente.

* * * *

Cualquier duda que Stiles  tenga  sobre su bisexualidad  la deja en el momento en que ve a Derek en su chaqueta de cuero inclinado casualmente contra su Camaro en el estacionamiento después de la escuela.

Es como una _puta_ obra de arte.

Si Lydia es la Mona Lisa, Derek es el David de Miguel Ángel.

Sinceramente.

Derek se pone de pie recto cuando ve acercarse a Stiles. —Hola—, dice impasible.

—¡Hey!

—¿Dónde está tu Jeep?

—Uh... por alli. Voy a buscarlo y puedo seguirte con el —,dice Stiles gestos. Es más que un poco desconcertante que Derek conozca a su coche. Huh.

Siempre pensó en sí mismo como un ser  invisible en la escuela. Especialmente desde que Scott lo dejó.

No trató de adivinar.

No hay un camino largo hasta la casa de Stiles y pronto están aparcando en la acera. Derek sigue su ejemplo. Su padre no está porque está trabajando esa noche, así que tendrán la casa para ellos solos. Stiles abre la puerta principal y los dos entran.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?— Le ofrece. Le parece que lo que hay que hacer.

Derek se encoge de hombros y se quita las gafas de sol. —¿Qué tienes?

—Uh... ¿Agua? ¿Café? ¿Posiblemente alguna Pepsi?

Derek hace una mueca. —Está bien con el agua.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, coge un vaso, lo llena  y lo lleva a la mesa de la cocina. Derek ya ha cogido una silla.

—¿Relación falsa primera o Química?— Stiles le pide que se siente.

Derek lo mira pensativo, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa. —Relación falsa —,dice finalmente.

—Está bien, fresco.— Stiles se muerde el labio. No es del todo seguro de qué hacer ahora que tiene Derek ahí. Todas las cosas que había estado pensando le hacen parecer muy tonto e inmaduro.

_Tal vez podríamos ir de la mano._

_¿Te importaría tal vez poner tu brazo alrededor de mi hombro en la escuela?_

_¿Que podría llevar tu chaqueta de piel?_

Sí.

Derek lo mira un momento y luego dice, astutamente. —Así que. No tienes mucha experiencia en relaciones  ¿eh?

Stiles se estremece. —Realmente no. Estoy planeando emplear grandes cantidades de  tiempo en los videojuegos antes de ir a la universidad.

—A menos que, obviamente, estés saliendo con Lydia para entonces —,dice Derek, con acritud.

El bastardo sarcástico.

—Si todo va según lo previsto.— dice Stiles tratando de no sonar agitado tras la indirecta de Derek. Conseguirá salir con  Lydia sin duda. ¡Es un creyente! Bueno, excepto por la parte en la que tener que pretender salir con el por un tiempo.

Derek hace una mueca. — ¿Qué hay en Lydia?—, Se pregunta sin rodeos.

Y eso es una pregunta Stiles puede contestar. —Ella es hermosa e inteligente —le sale a borbotones.— Ella es increíble. La he amado desde que puedo recordar. No tiene ni idea.-

—Claro —.Derek parecer lamentar haberlo preguntado. No dice nada durante un rato con los brazos cruzados y juguetea con el vaso de la bebida. —Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer con esto? —,le pregunta, haciendo un gesto y señalando a ambos.

Stiles se sonroja un poco. Ha pensado en lo que quiera en el camino de regreso desde la escuela, pero en realidad ¿Repetirlo delante de Derek? es algo  totalmente diferente.

—Yo uh, bien… quiero que sea creíble. Así que supongo que algo de afecto físico … cuando estamos en la escuela —, comienza.—Y- uh -.. Tal vez un par de citas que, obviamente, tendré que pagar a medias  y ¿Y tal vez cosas que podríamos hacer juntos? —con suerte podría desaparecer.

Derek le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. —Está bien —, dice finalmente. — ¿Qué tipo de cosas quiere decir con 'afecto físico?¿ Besos?

—Estaba pensando en ir de la mano y esas cosas, pero sí, besos también si es por ella. Eso sería genial, en realidad nunca he besado a nadie antes— Stiles admite antes de que pueda detenerse a sí mismo.—Así que... yo... podría no ser bueno en ello. Sólo para advertirte  eh... 

La expresión de Derek se suaviza. No dice mucho por un momento y Stiles puede sentir la vergüenza.

—Probablemente deberíamos acordar algún tipo de historia de fondo,— dice Derek finalmente. —Quién le pidió salir a quien, una fecha, ese tipo de cosas.

—Estaba pensando en eso.— Dice Stiles, inclinándose hacia adelante animadamente. —Pero ya que básicamente te estoy coaccionando a esto, pensé que es posible que desees elegirlo tu. Sabes, crear una historia que se adapte a tu imagen.

Derek levanta una ceja. —¿Mi imagen?—, Dice, con frialdad.

Stiles se desplaza incómodamente en su silla. —Bueno, ya sabes, eres  tú.—  Hace un gesto hacia Derek.— Y yo soy yo. —Se señala a sí mismo. —Creo que la mayoría de la gente se sentiría que has bajado el listón ¿No crees?’

La expresión de Derek vuelve dura. —¿Crees que me importa esa mierda?

—¡No! No me refiero a eso, amigo! No—dice Stiles, nervioso. —Es justo lo que imagino que otras personas piensan. La verdad es que realmente no te conozco. No sé lo que piensan.

Derek se ve en problemas sin embargo. —¿Crees que estaría bajando el listón estando contigo?—, Se pregunta de repente.

Stiles mueve en su asiento. Esto no es exactamente cómo se supone que debería ir esa conversación a para. —Yo, uh, supongo que sí.—,Dice. —Quiero decir, eres el capitán del equipo de lacrosse y súper popular. El único amigo que he tenido se ha mudado a Nevada hace seis meses. Estamos en ligas diferentes—.

—Co-capitán.— dice Derek, con las cejas haciendo la danza de apareamiento de la oruga de nuevo.

El silencio cae entre ellos. Derek parece frustrado por algo. Sigue mirando por encima a Stiles y luego de vuelta hacia sus manos.

—Te lo pregunté yo—dice Derek de pronto. —Yo quería preguntártelo desde hace años, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo. 

Stiles abre la boca. —¿Esa es tu historia? —,Exclama. — ¡Tiene que ser creíble! Vamos tío.

Derek frunce el ceño.— ¿Que no es creíble acerca de eso?—, Dice de  mal humor.

—Uh... Ya hemos hablado de esto. Eres tú —Stiles dice gesticulando locamente entre ellos. —Y yo soy yo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?.— dice Derek sonando soberanamente cabreado. —Eso es una mierda.

Stiles balbucea con indignación.

—Mira,— Derek dice con firmeza. —Dijiste que podía elegir la historia de fondo. Así que esta es mi elección. Me has gustado desde hace años. Simplemente no tenía el valor para pedirte  que fueras mi novio porque no sabía si estabas interesado en chicos. Terminamos sentados juntos en el almuerzo un día y me di cuenta que eras tan... e hice mi movimiento.

Stiles se encoge de hombros ante la derrota. —Si tú lo dices  tío. Supongo que tiene la ventaja de estar lo suficientemente cerca de la verdad que no llega a ser  demasiado confuso.

—Exactamente —,Derek asiente con la cabeza, mirando algo más feliz.

—¿Qué pasa con las otras cosas?—, Dice Stiles. —La materia física.

Derek le mira de una forma repentinamente intensa. —Podemos ir  tan lejos como tú quieras—, dice. —Todo lo que te haga sentir cómodo.

Stiles está sonrojándose de nuevo ¡Maldición! —Bueno... está bien, me quedo con las cosas básicas. Tomarnos de la mano. Abrazos. Besar si estás cómodo con eso.

Derek asiente serio. —Eso está bien para mí.

Stiles no sabe que creer. Todo se siente demasiado importante, de alguna manera.

—Química — dice con esperanza. Un cambio de tema les hará bien.

Derek le sonríe. —Por supuesto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tatatachan!!!
> 
> no me lo puedo creer, tenemos nueva actualización, cuando fue la anterior¿?? por la prehistoria no?
> 
> espero que disfruteis del nuevo capi traducido

Derek lo hace bastante bien en Química. Él no es un caso completamente sin esperanza, y Stiles le dice lo mismo.

—Gracias—, dice secamente Derek. —No puedo decirte cuánto significa esto para mí.

—Está bien—, dice Stiles, sonriendo alegremente.

Porque lo está.

Después de haber enseñado Química a Derek durante un par de horas, parece grosero no ofrecerle algo de comida.

Dos sándwiches de queso a la parrilla y una bolsa de patatas fritas más tarde, están tumbados en el sofá jugando al Mario Kart.

Derek es realmente (sorprendentemente) bueno y súper competitivo (no tan sorprendente). Si fuera tan bueno en Química como lo es en Mario Kart, su lugar en el equipo de Lacrosse estaría asegurado. Stiles considera contarle esto, pero lo piensa mejor.

Como su padre siempre dice, solo porque un pensamiento entra en su cabeza, no significa que tiene que salir de su boca. No es un consejo que elija a menudo seguirlo, pero tal vez solo esta vez lo haga.

Su crecimiento personal es lo que es.

Están cruzando el puente de madera en la primera sala del castillo de Bowser cuando el teléfono de Derek comienza a vibrar y él maldice por lo bajo. Mientras lo alcanza y Yoshi va girando fuera de control antes de apagar el controlador.

—Mierda. Tengo que cogerlo. Es mi mamá —, dice.

—Claro amigo, no hay problema—. Stiles hace una pausa en el juego.

—Hola mamá, estoy en casa de Stiles—. Derek se pone de pie y recorre el área detrás de la parte posterior del sofá. —No... No es como... Ha aceptado ser mi tutor en Química—. Su madre dice algo, y Derek mira a Stiles y luego se aleja rápidamente. —Tal vez—, dice, con una sonrisa suave. —Mira, volveré pronto. Será que te deje ahora. ¿De acuerdo? Adiós, mamá. También te amo.— Se sonroja un poco y echó otra mirada a Stiles, probablemente para ver si Stiles se burla de él por decir que ama a su mamá.

Como si Stiles lo hiciera. Si tuviera la oportunidad de hablarle a su madre una vez más, él le diría que la amaba, y que le importaría un comino que lo oyera. De hecho, él desea poder retroceder en el tiempo y decirle a su yo pasado que se lo diga más veces mientras ella todavía esté viva para escucharlo, así que no hay juicio aquí.

Él le sonríe a Derek de manera tranquilizadora. —¿Es hora de más Mario Kart?—, Pregunta, con suerte.

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Tendré que irme pronto. Mi madre quiere que regrese para poder vigilar a Cora esta noche. Tienen que ir a algún lugar .

—¡Oh! De acuerdo. —Stiles responde tratando de no parecer triste.

Derek pone su teléfono en su bolsillo trasero y se deja caer en el sofá junto a Stiles. —Entonces—, comienza torpemente. —Desde mañana fingiremos oficialmente que estamos saliendo.

Stiles asiente con entusiasmo. —Sip.

Derek lo mira. —¿Nervioso?—, Pregunta en voz baja.

—Un poco.— repentinamente  Stiles se siente tímido. —Como dije, nunca he salido con nadie—, confiesa. —Estoy un poco nervioso de joderlo.

Derek asiente. —Entiendo eso—, dice finalmente. —Si quieres, podemos practicar algunas cosas aquí... ya sabes... para sentirte cómodo cuando estemos uno cerca del otro—. Parece tímido y hay una tenue mancha de color en sus mejillas.

Stiles asiente. —Eso... um... eso podría ser realmente útil en realidad.— Se gira en el sofá para mirar a Derek. Todavía se ve injustamente caliente y Stiles está por conseguir un entrenamiento en relaciones. 

Bueno... sabía que con el tiempo algo en su vida tendría que ir bien.

Derek lo está mirando intensamente. Stiles se encuentra distraído con sus ojos.

Son un buen par de ojos, realmente bonitos, como una mezcolanza de color azul y dorado.

Como la naturaleza decidió mezclarlos. Echemos estos colores en una olla y hagámolos girar un poco.

La naturaleza debería hacer eso más a menudo. Los resultados son jodidamente hermosos.

El aliento de Stiles se atasca en su garganta.

Derek se inclina un poco.

¡Mierda! Él es muy bueno en esto, si Stiles puede mejorar su juego y no joderlo demasiado, es probable que realmente puedan vender toda esta relación falsa.

Derek se acerca tímidamente y gentilmente toma la mano de Stiles. Derek tiene buenas manos también. Grandes y fuertes con palmas anchas. El pulgar de Derek se frota suavemente sobre los nudillos de Stiles. Es asombroso. Cada movimiento crea pequeñas chispas que revolotean dulcemente en su estómago.

—Um...— dice Stiles articuladamente.

—¿Está bien?

—S-si. b-bien. —Stiles murmura sin aliento.

Oh Dios.

Todo lo que Derek ha hecho es sostener su mano y ya es un charco de baba. ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir si Derek hace más? ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir si su maldito plan funciona y se las arregla con Lydia Martin? Derek se inclina hacia adelante un poco, acercándose, estira su mano libre y suavemente le coge la mandíbula a Stiles, frotando la almohadilla áspera de su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Stiles. Stiles no puede dejar de mirarlo ahora. Parece que el aire a su alrededor está cargado de electricidad.

—¿Puedo besarte?— Derek pregunta, inclinándose hacia delante.

—¡Yuh-huh!—, Dice Stiles nervioso pero ansioso de todos modos. Él no puede dejar de mirar los labios de Derek. Se ven suaves y lujosos. —Creo que eso me gustaría mucho.

Derek sonríe con una sonrisa sexy y se inclina hacia adelante, lenta y deliberadamente dejando caer un beso en la mejilla de Stiles. Él huele bien. Limpio como el jabón. También es un poco aspero y alterna besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Stiles y caricias suavemente su nariz y mejilla arriba y abajo del cuello de Stiles, que resulta ser una zona erógena que Stiles no sabía que poseía. Es una gloriosa sobrecarga de sensación caliente, áspera,eso lo que es.

Stiles puede sentirse temblando con la expectativa reprimida y él se traga un gemido.

Derek se inclina hacia atrás para verlo, —¿estás bien? —,Pregunta bruscamente, también se ve sonrojado, por lo que Stiles no se siente demasiado consciente de sí mismo.

—¡Oh, dios, sí! Eso fue increíble —,dice Stiles.

Derek sonríe cálidamente y se inclina de nuevo, esta vez parece que le va a dar un beso apropiado, algo con lo que Stiles está completamente enamorado. Nunca se puede no tener demasiado de Derek Hale, se siente tan natural, tan correcto. Totalmente van a tener esta relación falsa.

—Vamos a engañar a todos—, dice Stiles, hundiéndose hacia Derek y cerrando los ojos con anticipación.

No hay más caricias. Ningún cuerpo cálido apoyado en el suyo. Sin labios suaves o barba incipiente. Los ojosde Stiles se abren un poquito para asegurarse de que Derek no haya perdido la conciencia, o desaparecido en el aire, o fuera secuestrado por extraterrestres. Él todavía está allí, pero ahora está mirando a Stiles con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me tengo que ir—, dice. —Tengo que volver con mi mamá. Deberes de niñera. Ya sabes cómo es.

Stiles se hunde en la decepción, un poco confundido por el repentino cambio de ritmo. —Por supuesto. Absolutamente.

Derek se levanta bruscamente. —Gracias por la ayuda con Quimica—, le dice a algún lugar a la izquierda de los pies de Stiles.

—No hay problema, amigo. Escucha, estás... —Pero e s demasiado tarde. Derek ya se ha ido antes  de que Stiles pueda terminar la frase.

Stiles llega a la conclusión de que Derek es un poco raro.

Claro que también está muy bueno, pero definitivamente necesita hacer algo con sus habilidades interpersonales.

Una cara bonita no puede llevarte tan lejos.

Tal vez sea algo con lo que Stiles pueda trabajar sutilmente durante el próximo mes.

Él es un hombre generoso después de todo.

No sería un gran problema.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno bueno bueno esto empieza a ir viento en popa, creo ke las actualizaciones seran los fines de semana (hablamos de este fic), de nuevos cuando vea XD
> 
> Espero que os guste el nuevo capi, Derek que se te ve el plumero!!!

Stiles se despierta a las 5.30 del viernes con una sensación extraña y retorcida en el estómago y no desayuna.

Son nervios.

Nunca ha estado en ningún tipo de relación antes, y mucho menos tratando de fingir una con alguien tan popular como Derek Hale. Hay tantas formas en que podría arruinar esto. Ni siquiera es gracioso.

Llega a la escuela muy temprano sintiéndose nervioso por la ansiedad reprimida.

Al mismo tiempo, quiere ver a Derek y evitarlo por completo.

¿Qué pasa si él dice algo estúpido?

¿Qué pasa si Derek trata de besarlo, y Stiles es tan malo en eso que Derek simplemente se ríe de él o se aleja con disgusto?

¿Qué pasa si Derek está jugando una especie de broma pesada elaborada sobre él y lo va a rechazar delante de todos?

¿Qué pasa si es tan terrible al fingir esta relación que nadie le cree y Derek lo "deja"? Lydia nunca se enamorará de él. Nadie hablará con él, la vergüenza y la humillación lo obligarán a cambiar de escuela, pero las malas noticias viajan rápido, la gente de la nueva escuela también lo descubrirá. Al final, tendrá que abandonar el sistema escolar por completo. Su padre lo arrojará en desgracia, y luego será indestructible, sin hogar, y sin calificaciones se verá obligado a vagar por las calles mendigando con una botella. Lo encontrarán muerto de hipotermia en la orilla del río en una fría mañana de invierno.

Sí. Esta es literalmente una situación de vida o muerte.

Oh Dios.

Él deja que su cabeza golpee contra el frío metal de su casillero. Es un poco reconfortante.

Él está sudando. Golpe.

Esta es una idea terrible. Golpe.

Derek lo va a dejar y ni siquiera están saliendo. Golpe.

Lydia lo va a despreciar. Golpe.

El es un idiota. Golpe.

Su cabeza comienza a doler un poco, pero él se lo merece. Este es un plan estúpido.

Tal vez debería enviarle un mensaje de texto a Derek y decirle que se olvide de eso. Golpe.

Tal vez debería considerar la emigración. Golpe.

En algún lugar lejos de Beacon Hills. Golpe.

¿Moldavia tal vez? Él no sabe nada de Moldavia, pero para eso está Google. Probablemente podría convencer a su papá. Golpe .

―Um ... ¿Estás bien?

Stiles salta, girando violentamente y quedando con el casillero pegado a su espalda. Derek está parado allí mirándolo, con una ceja arqueada y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

―Uh ... ¿sí?―, Dice Stiles. ―Solo estaba eh ... revisando mi casillero para asegurarme de que ... ya sabes ... todavía funciona―. Golpea el casillero un par de veces con la palma de la mano para enfatizar.

―¿Golpeándolo repetidamente con la cabeza?

―¡Sí! La investigación ha demostrado que la forma más efectiva de probar la solidez de un casillero es golpear su cabeza contra él. Tiene que ver con la forma en que el sonido resuena a través del casillero cuando tu cabeza lo golpea. Entrararía en más detalles, pero se vuelve bastante complicado. Así que sí.

―¿Investigación? ― Derek sonríe.

―Por científicos. Derek. Tenían batas blancas y todo. ¿Vas a dudar de los científicos?

Derek le sonríe. ―No me atrevería―, dice con complicidad. Joder, pero es bonito.

Stiles le devuelve la sonrisa, no puede evitarlo y disipando un poco sus nervios.

Va a estar bien. Derek no es un mal tipo. Le gusta Mario Kart, es bueno en Historia, tiene el potencial de tener una nota promedio en en Química. Él ama a su madre y está dispuesto a cuidar a su hermanita. Él también tiene unos ojos sexys y manos sexys  y besos algo sexys.

¿Realmente cuánto más se necesita saber sobre una persona? Está casi seguro que va a estar bien. Tal vez.

Derek apoya una mano contra el casillero de Stiles y se inclina. ―¿Qué está pasando realmente?― Susurra, su aliento caliente en la mejilla de Stiles.

Es un tipo de situación íntima como esta. En realidad, no se tocan, pero Stiles puede sentir el calor del cuerpo de Derek, puede oler el jabón que usa y la pasta de dientes de menta en su aliento. Stiles no está acostumbrado a compartir su espacio personal así, pero está bien. Él podría acostumbrarse.

―Tenía en pánico―, admite Stiles en voz baja. ―Estaba preocupado de que todo esto fuera una broma y que te estuvieras burlando de mí, o algo así ...―Se detiene, mordiéndose el labio.

Nunca ha sido popular en la escuela, realmente no. Es torpe, desgarbado y ruidoso. La gente lo ve mal. Estaba bien cuando Scott todavía estaba allí, porque se tenían el uno al otro, y se equilibraron el uno al otro. Desde que Scott se fue hace seis meses, está solo. Es difícil hacer amigos cuando apestas en las primeras impresiones, más aún cuando todos los grupos de amistad se han establecido durante años.

Derek lo mira con una expresión que Stiles no puede analizar. ―No haría eso ...―, dice, y mierda, parece herido.

―No amigo. Sé que realmente no lo harías. Sólo soy yo. Mis problemas. Supongo que no estoy muy seguro, y tiendo a entrar en pánico e imaginarme lo peor.

Derek se ve triste.―¿Lo peor?―,Pregunta.

―Muerte―. Stiles dice sombríamente.―Lo he considerado, y lo peor que podría pasar aquí es la muerte.

―¿Muerte por una relación falsa?―, Pregunta Derek. Él de nuevo está haciendo esa cosa adorable con la ceja. Están arrugadas y de aspecto serio. ―No creo que sea una cosa legítima Stiles.

―Está aquí―, dice Stiles, dándose golpecitos en la cabeza.

Derek le sonríe. ―Entonces tal vez sea bueno dejes de pasar tanto tiempo en tu propia cabeza―, sugiere inclinarse más, sus labios a milímetros de los de Stiles.

El corazón de Stiles comienza a latir más rápido. Lo van a hacer. Están a punto de tener un PDA lleno en el medio del pasillo de la escuela. Seguro que casi no había nadie cerca cuándo Stiles llegó por primera vez, pero ahora cada vez más personas entran por las puertas.

Él de repente es muy consciente de su propia lengua.

Nunca la ha usado antes en una situación de besos. ¿Qué pasa si él es realmente malo en eso?

¿Qué pasa si lo hace mal?

Después de todo, ¿qué hay que hacer con la lengua realmente? ¿Pegarlo y girarlo un poco? ¿Lamer?

Y, sin embargo, la gente habla de malos besos así que... teóricamente debe ser posible hacer algo mal.

Tal vez es un problema de saliva. ¿Él produce demasiada saliva? Ahora que está pensando en ello, parece que probablemente lo haga.

Él no ha pensado en esto en absoluto. Él necesita más práctica para besar y en un espacio menos público.

―¡Deberíamos irnos!― Stiles anuncia repentinamente agachándose bajo el brazo de Derek.

Derek parece confundido por este repentino cambio de ritmo. ―¿Irnos?―, Pregunta.

―¡A clase!― Stiles anuncia alegremente. ―No debemos llegar tarde.

Derek mira su teléfono.―Tenemos al menos otros diez minutos―, señala y comienza a parecer un poco enojado. Oh Dios. Esto se está convirtiendo en un tema en su relación. ―Stiles. ¿Qué está pasando?

Stiles lo agarra de las manos y lo arrastra a un aula vacía.

―Estoy nervioso ¿de acuerdo?―, Sisea mientras cierra la puerta. ―Nunca he hecho nada de esto de verdad y ahora tengo que fingirlo contigo. Es como nunca haber conducido un automóvil y tener las llaves de un Ferrari.

Derek se ve un poco desconcertado. ―¿Crees que soy un Ferrari?― , Dice finalmente, con una sonrisa pequeña y complacida en su rostro.

―¡Um- sí!― Stiles susurra. ―Quiero decir, mirate. Eres realmente ridículo, y tengo que hacer todo esto contigo que nunca he hecho con nadie―. Recorre la sala con agitación. ―¿Y si soy una mierda? ¿Qué pasa si lo odias? ¿Qué pasa si todo esto sale mal? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

―Hey―, dice Derek, agarrando sus brazos y obligándolo a dejar de caminar. ―No serás una mierda en esto. Todos comienzan en algún lado, todos necesitan práctica. Podemos hacerlo juntos. No te voy a juzgar.

―¿Sí?―, Pregunta Stiles con optimismo.

―Prometido.― Derek le sonríe.

―¿Crees que puedo hacer esto? ¿Crees que puedo hacer que Lydia me quiera? ―Stiles aprieta.

La sonrisa se desvanece de la cara de Derek y él suspira. ―No sé qué le gusta o quiere Lydia―, dice hoscamente.―Yo solo ... ¿estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres hacer Stiles? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres a Lydia?

―Absolutamente― Stiles dice desesperadamente: ―Haré lo que sea para intentar que ella se dé cuenta de que Stiles tiene algo.

Derek frunce el ceño.

―Mira, sé que piensas que este es un plan horrible―, comienza Stiles.

―Mierda―, responde Derek. ―Creo que es un plan de mierda. No lo exageres llamándolo mal.

―Bien―, Stiles continúa, ―Crees que es un plan de mierda, y si quieres retroceder lo entenderé. Tal vez pueda encontrar a otra persona para ser tutor que pueda ayudarme... 

―¡No!―, Dice Derek bruscamente. ―Lo haré. Te ayudaré. Si esto es realmente lo que quieres. Te ayudaré a conocer a Lydia.

―¿Estás seguro?―, Dice Stiles seriamente. ―Porque realmente quiero a esto, Derek, pero solo quiero que me ayudes si realmente estás a bordo con él.

―Te ayudaré―, dice Derek con firmeza. ―No le preguntes a nadie más. Lo haré.

Stiles lo mira. Él parece mortalmente serio.―Bien entonces―. Él dice, satisfecho.

Derek se ve incomodo. ―Si no te sientes cómodo haciendo cosas juntos ...―comienza.

―Quiero―, interrumpe Stiles.―Es que, probablemente quiera practicar un poco primero. Como, no en el medio de un pasillo en la mitad de la escuela.

Derek asiente.―¿Podríamos ir a una cita?―, Sugiere tentativamente.

Eso suena como una idea genial. ―Eso podría ayudar―, dice Stiles, asintiendo con entusiasmo.―¿Cuándo?

―¿Mañana por la noche?―, Sugiere Derek. ―Te recogeré a las siete.

―Está bien―, dice Stiles radiante. ―Eso es genial. Gracias hombre.

Derek sonríe. ―Está bien, Stiles.― Se inclina tentativamente y le da un beso a Stiles en la mejilla. ―Será mejor que nos vayamos, o llegaremos tarde―. Se da vuelta y sale del salón de clases.

Stiles se frota el lugar que Derek besó con la yema del pulgar, es cálido y tiritante.

Se siente bien.

Él trata de no pensar en eso.


	5. Chapter 5

El resto del día de Stiles pasa con normalidad hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Desde que Scott se fue a Nevada, Stiles ha sido prácticamente un lobo solitario a la hora del almuerzo. A veces se sienta con otras personas, pero la mayoría de las veces no. Incluso cuando lo hace, no hay un sentido de pertenencia a un grupo o algo parecido a la amistad, son solo conocidos casuales. Se dice a sí mismo que está de acuerdo con eso, pero si es honesto, se siente un poco solo.

Así que hoy, una vez que llena su bandeja con las deliciosas ofrendas de la cafetería, va a buscar una mesa vacía como de costumbre. Él tiene un libro en su bolsa de todos modos, y no es que él espere que Derek se siente con él. Después de esta mañana, parece que definitivamente necesitan más tiempo para trabajar en privado en esta relación falsa antes de mostrarse al alumnado.

Sin embargo, no ha pasado ni un momento desde que se sentó, cuando Derek se detiene en la silla junto a él y Stiles casi deja caer su libro en su hamburguesa con queso. Bueno, él está asumiendo que es hamburguesa con queso. Tiene el color correcto, pero aún no ha podido probarla.

—¡Hola!—, Chillaba varonilmente.

—Hey—. Derek le sonríe.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —Pregunta Stiles, antes de que pueda detenerse.

—Uh. Unirme a mi novio para almorzar —, dice Derek, confundido.— ¿No debería hacerlo?

Stiles se apresura a sentarse derecho en su silla. —No. Sí. Quiero decir... que respuesta significa que te quedarás, —termina, sonrojándose torpemente.

—No tengo que hacerlo—, dice Derek con incertidumbre. —Si no quieres ...

—¡No!— Stiles extiende una mano para detenerlo. —Está bien. Quiero que lo hagas. —Él sonríe nerviosamente.

Derek parece dudoso, pero se sienta y Stiles se inclina un poco. —Estaba confundido porque pensé que después de esta mañana tendríamos algunas 'citas' antes de hacer las cosas públicas—, susurra con seriedad.

—Es solo el almuerzo—, Derek se encoge de hombros. —No es como si tuviera que tirarte sobre esta mesa y meter mi lengua en tu garganta.

Stiles puede sentir un sonrojo subiendo por su cuello y sus mejillas. —¡Sí! ¡No! Por supuesto —,balbucea,— Tienes razón. Eso sería... ja, ja. Nadie querría eso. Almorzar juntos. Sólo... ya sabes, casual.

Derek lo mira sospechosamente. —¿Estás seguro de que estás de acuerdo a que esté sentado aquí?

Stiles se controla a sí mismo, está siendo ridículo y lo sabe. Él exhala. —Por supuesto que sí—, dice, con sinceridad. —No esperaba que quisieras eso todavía.

Derek lo mira con una sonrisa suave. —Quiero eso—, dice suavemente.

Stiles sonríe. —¡Bueno! Oye, ¿Qué pensaste de...? — La pregunta muere en su garganta.

Se oye el roce de una silla e Isaac Lahey se sienta frente a ellos. —¡Hola Derek! —,Dice con una sonrisa. —Stilinski.

—Um. ¡Hey! —,Dice Stiles torpemente. Simplemente ha duplicado la cantidad de personas con las que almuerza normalmente. Esto es extraño. Posiblemente bueno. Esto es lo que él quiere, ¿no es así? Más personas para expandir su círculo social abismalmente limitado.

—¡Isaac! —Derek sonríe, —¿Recuperado de la práctica de la otra noche?

Por supuesto. Isaac y Derek están juntos en el equipo de Lacrosse y su conversación se convierte rápidamente en una discusión detallada sobre tácticas, intercalada con quejas sobre Jackson, quien es co-capitán de Derek. Stiles trata de seguirlo, pero para ser honestos, el lacrosse no es su pasatiempo favorito, y se queda en silencio. Unos minutos más tarde se les unen Boyd, que se sienta al lado de Isaac, y Erica, que se desliza en el asiento al otro lado de Stiles.

Es un poco raro. Estas son más personas con las que más ha hablado desde hace tiempo, y para ser honesto, se siente un poco perdido, sin saber cómo proceder. Estos son los amigos de Derek. Normalmente no reconocen su existencia.

—Stilinski —,dice Erica, inclinándose con una sonrisa depredadora. —Me agrada verte aquí.— Echa su cabello rubio por encima del hombro.

—Estuve aquí primero —,señala Stiles a la defensiva. —¡Todos ustedes vinieron y se sentaron conmigo!

Ella le lanza una sonrisa maliciosa. —Quieres decir que Derek vino y se sentó contigo.— Algo sobre la manera burlona en que ella dice que realmente irrita a Stiles.

—Sí. De acuerdo, —Stiles sisea.— Derek vino y se sentó conmigo, y ninguno de los demás sería visto conmigo si no fuera por eso. Lo entiendo. Créeme.

Ella arquea una ceja. —No es realmente lo que quise decir.— Ella lo considera con frialdad, y luego dice: —Entonces, ¿a dónde vais a tener la cita de la que Derek nos ha estado hablando?

Stiles se atraganta, escupiendo un poco de jugo por toda la mesa.—¿Sabes de eso? —,Tartamudea. ¿Derek les ha contado sobre su situación? ¿Cuánto se lo dijo? ¿Creen que en verdad están saliendo o conocen el Plan? ¡Esto es un desastre! Está ocupado con una crisis mental cuando nota que cuatro pares de ojos se giraron para mirarlo.

—Por supuesto que sabemos sobre la cita —.Erica dice confundida. —Derek ha estado sonriendo como un idiota toda la mañana.

Stiles se gira la cabeza tan rápido para mirar a Derek que casi se da un latigazo.

—¿En serio? —,Pregunta.—¿Les dijiste sobre nuestra cita?

Derek se sonroja culpable.

—No ha dejado de hablar al respecto—. Erica lo confirma con una sonrisa depredadora. —Dios, está tan nervioso que es adorable, de verdad.

—¿De Verdad? ¿Se lo dijiste a la gente? —Stiles le dice a Derek, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Isaac lo está mirando como si estuviera trastornado. —¿Por qué no lo haría? —,Pregunta. —¿Se suponía que era un gran secreto?

—¿Qué-? No. Yo solo.. pensé que íbamos a tomarlo lentamente, —Stiles termina sin convicción.

Boyd resopla de la risa. —Si fueran más lento, irán hacia atrás—, murmura en voz baja.

¿Qué... hola? Que grosero. Claramente estos tres lo saben todo acerca de este asunto de las citas falsas, y el hecho de que Stiles tuvo una crisis monumental sobre besar a Derek esta mañana, porque Derek se lo dijo. ¡Gah! Él no puede creerlo. Realmente pensó que Derek era un buen tipo, que estaba bien con tomar las cosas con calma. Ni siquiera es como si esta estuvieran en una relación real de todos modos y... Stiles no tiene experiencia, solo quiere facilitar todas las cosas físicas en privado antes de salir. De lo contrario, probablemente terminará haciendo el ridículo.

Bueno, de todos modos parece que lo ha logrado.

Sabía que todo esto iría mal. Esta mañana se convenció a sí mismo de eso, y luego dejó que Derek lo convenciera de que no lo hiciera. Qué. Gran. Idiota.

—Cierto. Okey. Bien. Lo siento si nos estamos moviendo demasiado lento para ti ... —murmura Stiles, agarrando su mochila y levantándose. —Es solo, solo tengo que irme a otro lado en este momento—. Huye, con sus mejillas en llamas, ignorando el sonido de Derek llamándolo para que regrese.

Llega a la sala de música antes de que finalmente se detenga, dando un portazo detrás de él. Luego se hunde en un pequeño ovillo en el piso, sintiéndose mal.

Podría ser por la hamburguesa con queso. (Si eso es lo que realmente era. Aún no está seguro. ¡Maldita sea la comida de la cafetería!)

Sin embargo, no es la comida y él lo sabe. Es vergüenza y humillación. Es su orgullo herido. Puede sentir un nudo ardiente en la garganta y no va a llorar. Él no le dará esa satisfacción a Derek Hale. No lo hará...

La puerta de la sala de música se abre y él mira hacia arriba. Derek se parado en el marco de la puerta con una expresión frenética.

—¡Stiles! —Llama. —¿Qué mierda? ¿Que pasó?

¡Oh! Allá vamos.

Él va a destrozar a Derek.

Va a...

—¿Se lo dijiste? —,Dice. Su voz no está saliendo como él  quiere. Suena demasiado triste, agrietándose y vacilando, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

Derek da un paso hacia él como si fuera un animal asustadizo que pudiera ser atacado si hiciera movimientos repentinos. —¿No debería haberlo hecho? —,Pregunta con cuidado.

Y al igual que Stiles está enojado. —No, no deberías. No pensé que tendría que señalar que fingir salir era un secreto porque pensé que sería completamente obvio. También pensé que no te importaba que quisiera tomar las cosas con calma —,dice y ahora puede sentir su voz quebrada, ronca y no llorará. No te haría eso.

Los ojos de Derek se ensanchan y se ve genuinamente molesto. El imbécil —No saben que es falso—, dice desesperado. —No lo hacen. No les dije eso. Les dije que estábamos saliendo y que lo estábamos tomando con calma. Que lo estábamos tomando con calma. no te lo puso.

Él se acerca más hasta que está de pie casi directamente frente a Stiles. Sus ojos se ven grandes y ansiosos. Stiles se cruza de brazos porque, aunque Derek es convincente, Stiles aún no está convencido.

—No sé qué tipo de persona crees que soy—, dice Derek con amargura,— Pero no voy a burlarme. El plan de citas falsas o el querer tomarlo lentamente. Lo entiendo. Quieres estar con Lydia, y estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Solo quieres estar cerca de ella, pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella, incluso si no termina en una relación. Tomarás cualquier cosa que puedas obtener porque sientes ... —hace una pausa, sonrojándose.— Una conexión. Bien, créanme cuando digo que sé exactamente lo que es eso, ¿de acuerdo? Yo sería la última persona en burlarse de ti. —Se mueve para estar un poco cerca de Stiles.— Este plan no va a funcionar si sigues volviéndote loco. No va a funcionar si no confías en mí.

Stiles traga, él no sabe qué creer. Sin embargo, Derek se ve muy triste y parece tan desesperado. Una cosa está muy clara.

—¿Tienes una Lydia? —,Pregunta después de un tiempo.

—Sí—, admite Derek en voz baja, con las puntas de las orejas rojas. Sin mirar a Stiles.

—¿Quién es?— Pregunta Stiles con curiosidad.

Derek obtiene una expresión de cazado en su rostro. —Realmente no puedo... no quiero...

—Bueno. No te presionaré por un nombre —, dice Stiles. —¿Puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo has estado enamorado de ella?

Derek suspira y su mirada parpadea rápidamente sobre Stiles. —Es... honestamente Stiles. No lo sé. No puedo recordar un momento en el que lo no estuviera—. Ahí está, esa mirada cazada de nuevo. Esa mirada de dolorosa tristeza. Stiles conoce esa mirada.

Él se adelanta y toma la mano de Derek. —Apesta, ¿verdad? —,Dice con sentimiento.

Derek se ríe vagamente. —No tienes idea.

Stiles siente una oleada de empatía. —Te ayudaré—, dice. —Te ayudaré a conseguir a tu Lydia—.

Derek se ríe y hay un ligero toque de histeria en ello.

—En serio—, dice Stiles. —Eres un tipo increíble. Cualquiera sería afortunada de tenerte. Podemos trabajar en esto... juntos. Si quieres.

Derek niega con la cabeza. —No estoy seguro de que vaya a funcionar, Stiles —,dice con tristeza.

—Lo hará, Derek. Ya lo verás.


	6. Interludio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Semana Santa!!!! 
> 
> Nunca os preguntasteis como conoció Derek a nuestro revoltoso, pues aki lo tenéis a disfrutarlo

La primera vez que Derek vio a Stiles tenía unos nueve años y estaba en el parque. Había ido allí con Laura, pero ella había desaparecido cuando vio a algunos amigos de la escuela y Derek se quedó sentado en los columpios, aburrido y solo. Apestaba ser el único chico de la familia y tampoco era divertido ser el niño de medio. A sus hermanas les encantaba unirse a él y burlarse de él por cachetes de cachorro y sus dientes de conejo. Laura lo llamaba Bugs desde que tenía seis años, aunque que lo odiaba. No es la primera vez que desearía tener un hermano o un amigo. No solo cualquier amigo tampoco. Un mejor amigo como veía en las películas. El tipo de amigo al podría decirle todo.

En ese momento, Stiles se había acercado, sentándose en el columpio a su lado y entabló una conversación. Él lo había hecho parecer tan fácil y Derek había sido cautivado. Se sentaron uno al lado de otro, con los pies colgando de las baldosas de goma del patio de recreo, debatiendo todo, desde sus personajes favoritos de cómics hasta su amor compartido por el béisbol. En un momento dado, Derek había hecho una broma sobre algo... no podía recordar lo que ahora... y Stiles había echado hacia atrás la cabeza y rió, fuerte y largo, brillantes ojos marrones centelleantes. Algo había caído en el estómago de Derek en ese momento, y aunque no sabía de qué se trataba, sabía que quería oír a Stiles hacer eso otra vez. Sabía que quería ser el que hiciera a Stiles reír de esa manera todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, cinco minutos después, la mamá de Stiles lo llamó, y él tuvo que irse.

Derek no volvió a ver a Stiles hasta el primer día de la secundaria. Sin embargo, lo reconocí enseguida y sintió su corazón tartamudear en su pecho al verlo. Iba a subir y decirle hola, cuando vio la cara de Stiles iluminarse cuando saludó a un tipo con el pelo negro y la mandíbula torcida. Scott, Derek descubrió más tarde, que era el mejor amigo de Stiles y socio en sus fechorías. Al principio Derek retrocedió, avergonzado y un poco celoso de que Stiles ya tuviera un amigo. Él se acercó y se paró cerca de ellos, esperando poder unirse a ellos, pero cuando Stiles lo miró no había una mirada de reconocimiento. Estaba claro que Derek bien podría ser un extraño porque Stiles no lo recordaba en absoluto y Derek se había escabullido sintiéndose irracionalmente herido por eso.

Sin embargo, Derek no pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar la forma en que sus ojos se veían atraídos constantemente hacia Stiles. Stiles era una bola herméticamente cerrada de energía apenas reprimida, era ingenioso, inteligente y hermoso. No importaba dónde estuvieran, si Stiles estaba cerca, Derek no podía evitar buscarlo, no podía evitar mirarlo.

Eventualmente, la pubertad lo golpeó con fuerza, Derek creció en sí mismo, perdió peso y ganó músculo, se metió en el equipo de Lacrosse e incluso se convirtió en co-capitán. Un día miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había pasado de ser un tipo rechoncho, socialmente torpe con frenos a ser realmente popular. A las chicas y a los chicos les gustaba. Tenía amigos, el principal de ellos eran Isaac, Boyd y Erica. Incluso su relación con sus hermanas había mejorado ahora que habían crecido un poco.

Era desconcertante, pero en la superficie todo se había unido para él.

Por dentro, sin embargo, todavía sentía que estaba atrapado como el niño solitario, sentado en el columpio, deseando tener un mejor amigo con quien jugar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, dos capítulos al precio de uno. Ke tal les ira a nuestros chicos en su primera cita??

El sábado por la noche llegó demasiado pronto, y Stiles se para frente a su armario tratando de decidir qué ponerse. Derek sugirió una cita y Stiles estuvo de acuerdo, pero Stiles no tiene idea de lo que está planeado para la noche. No es que haya tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con Derek desde su pequeña charla el jueves a la hora del almuerzo en la sala de música, y en ese momento había estado demasiado distraído como para presionar por los detalles. Porque... bueno... ¿El hecho de que Derek tiene una 'Lydia'?

Es una revelación

Hasta ese momento, Stiles había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en la escuela secundaria suponiendo que gente como Derek Hale y Lydia Martin existían en un plano más elevado que el resto de personas.

Derek es legítimamente guapo, popular, bueno en los deportes, y con la excepción de Química, está bien académicamente. Sin embargo, de pie en la sala de música con Stiles, me pareció tan triste y vulnerable, tan derrotado.

Tal vez todo ese éxito en otras áreas debería haber dado a Stiles pistas, la vida no es siempre así, de alguna manera siempre consigue joderte. Aparentemente, se decidió joder toda la vida amorosa de Derek. Lo que Stiles no puede entender es que haya una persona que rechazaría a Derek. ¿Qué tipo de supermodelo/santo/genio piensa que es demasiado buenos para jodido Derek Hale? Obviamente un idiota.

El conocimiento de que Derek sabe lo que está pasando lo ha hecho sentir más seguro, casi como si nivelara el campo de juego entre ellos. Ambos están enamorados de personas que no pueden tener, y eso es un poco de liberación. No está entrando en pánico porque esto sea una especie de broma pesada por parte de Derek. Entonces eso es asombroso.

Stiles revisa su armario y elige su camiseta favorita de Spiderman y sus mejores jeans. Lo hará. No es como si necesitara vestirse demasiado para Derek. Ambos saben que solo son fin para el uno para el otro. Sin embargo, me duché e intenté hacer algo con mi cabello. Él no es un filisteo completo.

El timbre suena puntualmente a las siete y Stiles corre escaleras abajo para abrirlo, y pierde el poder de decir cualquier cosa. Su nueva confianza encontrada se evapora.

Derek se ve increíble, mucho mejor que cualquiera tiene derecho a mirar. Él tiene un apretado henley verde oscuro, abierto en el cuello con las mangas arremangadas y mostrando sus musculosos antebrazos. Simplemente ... se aferra ... se adhiere de todas las maneras... en todas las formas realmente, realmente, realmente buenas. Derek también usa jeans oscuros pero ... bueno ... otra vez con todo lo que se aferra. Oh Dios Stiles está a punto de pasar toda la noche teniendo a una semierección. Esto va a ser incómodo.

—Erm — Stiles articula, su función cerebral superior lo ha abandonado. ¡Maldita sea! Él está usando una jodida camiseta de Spiderman. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¿Estás bien? —Derek parece preocupado.

—¿Oh, sí? —Stiles dice con incertidumbre.

—¿Estás seguro? —Derek pregunta, dando un paso hacia él, arqueando las cejas con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, —Stiles logra chillar, dando un paso atrás. —Yo solo ... ¿a dónde vamos esta noche? Siento que podría tener que vestirme de otra manera.

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Te ves genial, —dice sinceramente. —Me gusta mucho esa camiseta de Spiderman.

—¡Gracias! —Stles dice, con una risa nerviosa. —Tu también te ves bien.

—Gracias. —Derek le lanza una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Entonces nos vamos? —Él dice gesticulando hacia la puerta.

—Um. Claro. —Stiles agarra su chaqueta gris y sigue a Derek, tratando de no mirar su culo. Puedo hacer esto. No es que sea una cita real.

* * * *

A dónde van, resulta ser una cafetería de la ciudad. Stiles no está mal vestido en absoluto. Él encaja bien. Ambos lo hacen. Toman asiento en la mesa de la esquina fuera del camino y piden las hamburguesas más grandes y deliciosas del menú, papas fritas rizadas y un batido cada una. Al principio, a Stiles le preocupa que sea incómodo, Derek no siempre es el que más habla, pero se las arreglan, y pronto están debatiendo entre MCU y DCU como si se conocieran desde siempre. Es agradable. Stiles no ha tenido esto con alguien en mucho tiempo, no desde Scott. No es que realmente pueda comparar a Derek y Scott. Scott es como un hermano y Derek es... bueno... definitivamente no lo es.

Aproximadamente a la mitad de Stiles explicando por qué Natasha Romanov es la mejor Vengadora y totalmente merecedora de su propia película, siente que el pie de Derek se frota contra su pantorrilla. Es claramente un gesto calculado, y tartamudea hasta perder por completo su tren de pensamiento. Derek está jugando con él debajo de la mesa. El bastardo incluso tiene una pequeña sonrisa sexy jugando en sus labios, como si supiera lo que está haciendo y lo que le está haciendo a Stiles. Por segunda vez esa noche, Stiles pierde todas las funciones cerebrales superiores.

—¿Estás bien, Stiles? —Derek pregunta inocentemente, sin dejar de seguir sus travesuras bajo la mesa.

Stiles se sonroja. —Uh. Sí. Seguro que lo estoy.

Esto es lo que Stiles quiere sin embargo. Experiencia de estar cerca de alguien, de ser físico. Tanto para hacer la relación falsa de él y de Derek plausible, y para que cuando finalmente logre que Lydia lo note y tal vez se enamore de él, él no sea totalmente inexperto. Entonces, quizás lo mejor que puede hacer aquí es corresponder de alguna manera. Sí... eso sería bueno. Después de todo, tienen que practicar esto juntos ¿verdad? De eso se trata esta cita.

Toma una respiración profunda y alcanza la mesa casualmente, tomando la mano de Derek en la suya. Pasa su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Derek rítmicamente. Derek había hecho algo similar con él el otro día, y lo había disfrutado, así que probablemente sea un buen lugar para comenzar.

Los ojos de Derek se abren un poco al contacto, y la sonrisa se desvanece de su rostro dejando en su estela una expresión suave, casi vulnerable, lo cual es extraño. Sus orejas se ponen rosadas también, pero él no retira su mano. Stiles se muerde el labio y le devuelve la sonrisa. Él no puede ayudarse a sí mismo. ¡Él tiene suerte! ¡Es oficial!

Llega la comida y ambos se sumergen, y durante un rato solo hay un silencio amistoso mientras comen.

—Me encanta este lugar, —dice Stiles finalmente, dando un mordisco  a las papas fritas rizadas. —Solía venir aquí con mi familia todo el tiempo cuando era joven.

—¿Sí?, —Responde Derek, sonriendo. —Yo también.

Stiles toma un largo sorbo de su batido y lo saborea cuidadosamente sobre la pajita.

—Me olvidé de preguntar qué habías planeado para esta noche, —confiesa. —Y cuando llegaste todo el aspecto, —gesticula, "GQ, pensé que lo había jodido y que íbamos a la ópera o algo así.

Derek se mira a sí mismo confundido. —Es solo una camisa Stiles, —dice.

—Tal vez, en algunas personas, —responde Stiles,— pero no en ti, amigo. Confía en mí. —Persigue su pajita con la lengua y chupa el último batido de su vaso ruidosamente, sus mejillas se ahuecan.

Derek no responde. Está mirando a Stiles como si lo ofendiera personalmente. Extraño.

—¿Derek? —Stiles dice bruscamente y Derek levanta su cabeza rápidamente.

—Um ... ¿qué-? —Derek responde distraídamente, con los ojos aún detenidos en la punta de aspecto desgarbado de la pajita de Stiles.

Stiles gira sus ojos. —Estaba diciendo, que te ves bien.

—Oh, um, gracias. —Derek dice. Él se ve un poco enrojecido en realidad. Casi febril Con suerte no va a venirse a bajo.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Stiles.

—¡Bien!, —Dice Derek con voz algo estrangulada y vuelve a comer su hamburguesa.

Stiles asiente, no convencido. Sin embargo, lo deja pasar. Derek está engullendo esa hamburguesa y si comes algo rápido, puedes obtener indigestión, después de todo.


	8. Chapter 8

Se van del restaurante y Stiles se siente animado.

Está yendo todo bien.

Es lo que el piensa de todos modos.

Hasta ahora ha habido una buena conversación, tomarse de las manos y juegos de pies. Además, la comida era increíble.

Incluso podría considerar traer a Lydia aquí para una cita si alguna vez tiene la oportunidad. Aunque, ahora que lo piensa, ¿puede realmente ver a Lydia en una cafetería? Quiero decir, ella es tan perfecta, tan hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana frágil o un ángel desdeñoso muy inteligente y sarcástico.

Sí. Quizás no sea una cafetería. Quizás haya un buen restaurante por aquí. En algún lugar un poco más elegante.

Probablemente en algún lugar donde no podría salirse con la suya llevando una camiseta de Spiderman.

Lo cual es una pena, porque esta es su maldita camiseta favorita en el mundo.

Tal vez Derek podría sugerir un mejor lugar para llevarla. En algún lugar que les serviría a ambos.

Él mira a Derek, quien lo mira con curiosidad.

Maldita sea. Esos ojos, hombre...

Si no estuviera destinado a estar con Lydia, estaría en serios problemas en este momento.

De hecho, ahora que lo piensa, parece contra la ley de los promedios que dos personas tan injustamente atractivas deberían ser permitidas en la misma escuela. ¿Derek Hale y Lydia Martin? ¿Seriamente? Las probabilidades deben ser astronómicas. Debe haber...

—¡Stiles!—, Dice Derek en un tono de voz que sugiere que ha estado tratando de llamar la atención de Stiles durante un tiempo.

—Um... ¿Qué?—, Dice Stiles inteligentemente.

Derek se ve confundido. —Dije, ¿a dónde quieres ir ahora?

—¡Oh- eh! Realmente no había pensado en eso —, dice Stiles con sinceridad. —Como he mencionado, nunca he hecho esto antes, así que ya sabes... ¡ayúdame Obi-wan! Tu vas a ser totalmente mi Yoda aquí.

La cara de Derek se arruga adorablemente. —Estoy confundido, ¿soy Yoda o Obi-wan aquí?—, Pregunta.

—Ambos—, dice impulsivamente Stiles. —Puedes ser Yoda-wan si quieres. ¿Ves lo que hice allí? Es como Brangelina solo infinitamente más genial.

Derek sonríe enseñando los dientes. —¿Qué te hace eso entonces?

—Claramente soy Luke—. Stiles dice con orgullo. —Vas a entrenarme en los caminos de la fuerza. O en este caso, la escena de citas. Para que eventualmente pueda alcanzar todo mi potencial y cortejar a Lydia Martin.

Derek frunce el ceño un poco y cambia de tema. —Podríamos ir a los bolos si quieres. ¿O tal vez ir a la sala de juegos, jugar algunos videojuegos?

—¡Oh! ¡Sala de juegos! Te derrotare al Virtua...solo un minuto. No creo que Lydia quiera ir a una sala de juegos. Tal vez deberíamos intentar algo más...

—Joder, Lydia.—Derek dice irritado. Su frente se arruga con disgusto. —Ella no está en esta cita.

Stiles se sobresalta. —Es cierto—, admite, pensando con nostalgia en la sala de juegos. —Está bien. Supongo que tienes razón, a la sala de juegos.

* * * *

La sala de juegos es increíble. Tienen algunos juegos clásicos, junto con algunos más modernos. Stiles solía venir aquí todo el tiempo con Scott. No ha vuelto mucho desde que Scott se fue, ha sido muy deprimente.

Sin embargo, Derek es un reemplazo decente. Él realmente parece saber lo que está haciendo.

Lo cual le sorprendente de la mejor manera posible.

Stiles no recuerda haber tenido tanta diversión en mucho tiempo.

Solo están jugando a un Mortal Kombat clásico (¡el ataque con la lanza de Scorpion es mucho más frío que cualquier cosa que tenga que ofrecer Sub-Zero, Derek!), Cuando el teléfono Stiles comienza a sonar.

—¡Mierda!—, Exclama mientras busca su teléfono y trata de no perder el control de su personaje. Derek sonríe, y aprovecha la oportunidad para usar el ataque explosivo de Sub-Zero contra Stiles, perdón, el culo de Escorpión.

A la mierda ese gilipollas infiel.

—¡Papá!— Dice Stiles, frunciendo el ceño a Derek. —¿Que pasa?

—Solo estoy comprobando hijo. Te recuerdo acerca de tu toque de queda —, dice su padre.— Sé que no es una noche de escuela, pero todavía tienes que volver a... 

—10.30, lo sé—. Stiles dice, agriamente.

Derek usa Sub Zero para invocar un Martillo de Escarcha y Stiles aplasta desesperadamente los botones tratando de defenderse contra él; su teléfono móvil escondido entre su hombro y su oreja.

—Bueno. Solo trata de recordarlo. Lo comprobaré —, dice su padre afablemente.

—Está bien papá. Te veo luego, ¡mierda! 

—¿Stiles?— Su papá dice con vaga preocupación.

—Nada papá. Lo siento. Solo... mal momento —. Stiles frunce el ceño a Derek, que está lleno de sonrisas ahora que le ha ganado, los ojos brillando de alegría.

Su papá bufó burlonamente. —Bueno. Te veo mañana hijo. Te amo.

—También te amo, papá—, dice Stiles, arrojándole el mando a Derek.

Derek se ríe. —¿Quieres ir otra vez?

Stiles revisa su teléfono por el momento. —No puedo— dice frunciendo el ceño. —Ese era mi papá, tengo que estar de vuelta en casa en los próximos veinte minutos.

—Oh—. Derek dice, luciendo decepcionado.

—Esto no ha terminado, Hale.— Stiles dice amenazante. —La próxima vez que vengamos te patearé el culo—.

—¿La próxima vez?—, Pregunta Derek, alzando una ceja sardónica.

Stiles se sonroja. —Bueno, ya sabes, si quieres que haya una próxima vez—, lo enmienda.

Derek sonríe. —Oh. Habrá una próxima vez. No crees que renunciaría a otra oportunidad de golpearte en el suelo, ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres golpearme el culo?—, Dice Stiles, sonriendo maliciosamente. —Aquí pensé que esto era todo fingir.

Derek se sonroja furiosamente. En realidad es una mirada realmente atractiva en él. —Yo... Que... Yo jus...

—Relájate amigo—. Stiles dice golpeándolo en el hombro. —Estoy totalmente bromeando. No es necesario que parezcas tan preocupado—. Se da vuelta y comienza a alejarse.— Sin embargo, su palabrería necesita funcionar—, le grita por encima del hombro.

* * * *

Derek lo deja e insiste en llevarlo a su puerta, su mano descansa ligeramente sobre la espalda de Stiles y de repente Stiles vuelve a sentirse nervioso de nuevo.

¿Cuál es la etiqueta aquí?

¿Qué está esperando Derek?

¿Debería invitarlo a entrar?

—Pasé un buen rato esta noche—, dice Derek, sonriendo suavemente.

—Sí—, responde Stiles, el corazón martilleando en su pecho. —Yo también.

Derek lo mira con cariño, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Stiles entra en pánico, no está seguro si inclinarse y tratar de besarlo, o tal vez darle una palmada en la espalda, como hermanos.

Excepto.

Excepto que no son hermanos, ¿verdad?

No ahora.

Son más como... hermanos con beneficios.

Ellos son-

Derek deja escapar su aliento en un susurro sobre la mejilla de Stiles, sus ojos se deslizan hacia abajo para mirar los labios de Stiles.

—¿Está bien?—, Pregunta, casi tímidamente.

Stiles asiente en silencio. No confiando en sí mismo para hablar sin romper el hechizo y, de repente, allí está Derek, sus labios una suave presión contra los Stiles, cálidos e insistentes.

Stiles siente que sus rodillas se doblan un poco ante la sensación y Derek inmediatamente pasa su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, agarrando un puñado de la camiseta de Stiles y acercándolo más. Stiles se mueve con facilidad, cada sentido en su cuerpo zumba en una sinfonía gloriosa.

Tan rápido como se comienza, termina. Derek retrocede, ruborizado, con las pupilas dilatadas. Él traga y da un paso atrás.

Stiles se muerde de su labio inferior con los dientes, temporalmente sin palabras.

—Buenas noches Stiles—, dice Derek, sonriendo.

—Noches—, responde Stiles. Sus labios se sienten cálidos y hormigueantes. Él arrastra un dedo ausentemente contra ellos mientras observa a Derek irse.

Había sido una buena noche.


	9. Interludio II

Cuando Derek recordó su vida hasta el momento, había muchas cosas que solo las había hecho para demostrarle algo a Laura. Si eso era comerse un gusano cuando tenía cuatro años, (porque Laura lo desafió), subirse al techo del garaje para recuperar una pelota de fútbol (por la que se había roto dos piernas y seis semanas sin ir a la escuela) o pedirle a alguien que saliera por primera vez con él.

Laura y él eran socios en el crimen. Solo con un año de diferencia, tenían esa relación peculiarmente fraternal que implicaba burlas excesivas, una cantidad justa de odio entre ellos, y una lealtad feroz y temblorosa que significaba siempre tendrían sus espaldas protegidas, sin importar que.

Laura fue la primera a la que había acudido, admitiendo su bisexualidad con ella una noche a finales de verano, mientras estaban sentados juntos en el manzano en el fondo del jardín. Ella también fue la única con quien había,  voluntariamente, hablado sobre sus sentimientos por Stiles.

Al principio, ella había sido muy solidaria, pero dos años después, cuando todavía se rehusaba a invitar a Stiles, ella había empezado a sentirse frustrada. —Estoy tan harta de oírte gimotear sobre ese niño Stiles con sus lunares, loco o callado, Der. Pregúntale, o saca tu  mierda .

Derek había estado enojado y mortificado. La sola idea de acercarse a Stiles y desnudar su alma era aterradora. Requería más coraje del que Derek poseía. Sin embargo, el comentario de Laura le dolió y al día siguiente, todavía furioso por la reprimenda de Laura, se había acercado a Paige y la había invitado a salir.

Siempre había sido consciente de Paige, había algo en ella que casi le recordaba a Stiles, aunque de muchas otras maneras los dos estaban lo más alejados posible entre sí. Aun así, Derek había salido con ella, y lo había disfrutado. Nunca habían ido más allá de  tímidos besos y tomarse de la mano en la escuela. Después de dos meses, Paige emigró a Canadá con su familia. Estaba triste de verla partir, pero no con el corazón roto. El hecho fue, que todavía se mantenían en contacto, su romance incipiente se había enfriado y había dejado en su camino una amistad. Una vez al mes, más o menos, se llamaban por Skype, y todavía se enviaban mensajes de texto con regularidad. Como un primer romance, fue una buena experiencia. Lo único que le dolía era que, de una manera indirecta, tenía que agradecer a Laura por ello.

Cinco meses después de que Paige se marchara a Canadá, Kate Argent acorraló a Derek después de un juego Lacrosse particularmente exitoso. Kate estaba un año anterior a él, y era parte de la camarilla más popular de la escuela. Derek estaba teniendo un buen par de meses, había tenido un súbito brote de crecimiento y desarrollado una definición muscular. Probablemente tampoco le dolió que le quitaran su aparato y también había sido co-capitán del equipo de Lacrosse. La gente comenzaba a notarlo.

Kate lo había arrastrado debajo de las gradas después del juego, y lo había arreglado con una sonrisa que era todo dientes afilados y ojos fríos y brillantes. Había sentido una oleada de excitación y aprensión. Diez minutos más tarde él estaba allí, sonrojado y con los ojos vidriosos, mientras ella limpiaba su esperma de su mano en un pañuelo con una expresión de disgusto. Le había metido la polla blanda en su pantalones cortos, aturdido, y ella lo había fijado con una sonrisa depredadora.

—Estamos saliendo ahora, —había anunciado, Derek había aceptado lo mismo.

Fueron dos meses de explosiones de adrenalina en los armarios de los conserjes, debajo de las gradas y en el sótano de la escuela. Ella nunca mostró nada sin embargo. Ella se negó rotundamente a ir a su casa, o hacer que fueran a la suya.

—No es ese tipo de relación, Derek, —solía decir.

Durante dos meses soportó que ella se negara a conocer a su familia, hablara con sus amigos o hablara con él sobre su vida todo eran trabajos manuales apresurados y el dudoso honor de ser su novio.

Después de la avalancha inicial de emoción sobre alguien que no era él tocando su polla, la emoción había dado paso a la frustración.

Finalmente la dejó.

Ella había estado furiosa. Casi de inmediato la fábrica de rumores de la escuela entró en una sobrecarga y en medio día fue por toda la escuela que ella lo había dejado. Derek no se había preocupado. Sus amigos sabían la verdad. Boyd, Isaac y Erica no le dieron la espalda y no le importó ni una mierda lo que pensaba el resto del mundo.

Lo había dicho todo en la cafetería al día siguiente, mientras se sentaban con él a almorzar juntos.

En ese momento, Stiles y Scott se habían paseado hablando animadamente; Stiles gesticulaba mientras trataba de contar una historia, mientras equilibraba una bandeja llena de comida. Había una hermosa y brillante sonrisa en su rostro y el corazón de Derek tartamudeó en su pecho. Se detuvo, olvidándose de despotricar sobre Kate, mientras sus ojos seguían el progreso de Stiles a través de la cafetería.

Erica le dio un codazo y él dio un respingo, levantando la vista para ver a los tres de sus amigos con una expresión similar de incredulidad.

—Stilinski, Derek ¿En serio? —Erica había dicho con escepticismo.

Los cuatro se volvieron como uno solo para mirar a Stiles quien rápidamente había tropezado con la pata de una silla, agitándose violentamente mientras dejaba caer su bandeja.

—Mierda, Derek. Stilinski es lo que sucedería si Bambi se hubiera convertido en un adolescente, pero en realidad nunca dominará el caminar. —Isaac se mordió el dedo.

Derek se encogió de hombros, sus mejillas ardían.

Así fue como sus amigos descubrieron que era bisexual.

Erica inmediatamente había hecho su misión de tratar de hacerle al menos hablar a Stiles. El corazón de Derek se encogió en su pecho ante la idea. Era más seguro de esta manera. Prefiere tener sus ensoñaciones y fantasías con Stiles a arriesgarse a ser rechazado.

Cuando Erica finalmente aceptó que él no iba nunca preguntarle Stiles, ella comenzó a alentarlo a perseguir a otros tipos. En muchos sentidos ella era peor que Laura.

—En serio, Derek. Estoy harta de verte revolotear alrededor de Stilinski. Es doloroso. Sal ahí y métete en el juego. Será bueno para ti.

Al final, ella lo había convencido de ir a "Jungle" con ella, y allí fue donde él y Danny habían conectado por primera vez. Siempre había sabido que Danny era gay, pero no había pensado en llevar las cosas más allá. Después de todo, el hecho de que a dos personas les gustara la polla no significaba que automáticamente se quisieran mutuamente.

Sin embargo, Danny le había sentido cómodo. Él era un chico muy agradable y disfrutaron de la compañías el uno del otro Danny fue su primer novio, tuvo su primera cita con Danny y bueno... también hubo muchas otras primeras veces. Habían salido durante unos tres meses, y había sido divertido, pero no iban a ninguna parte. Cuando miró a Danny, se sintió atraído por él, pero no había chispa y ambos lo sabían. Entonces, cuando Danny finalmente le dejó, no hubo resentimientos. Todavía veía a Danny en los entrenamiento de lacrosse y lo saludaba en los pasillos. Estuvo bien.

El beneficio real de salir con Danny era que él había salido del armario. Salió con sus amigos, con toda su familia, fuera de la escuela, y se sintió bien. Se sintió mucho más liviano siendo sincero acerca de quién era él. Tal vez nunca llegaría a salir con Stiles, ¿cuántas personas salieron en la escuela secundaria después de todo? Pero al menos ahora, estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo.

* * * *

Había estado sentado solo en la cafetería un día cuando Stiles se acercó él.

Fue totalmente inesperado, al principio Derek estaba convencido de que Stiles tenía a la persona equivocada. Parecía saber quién era Derek, y eso era todo lo que Derek podía parecer cool.

De cerca, Stiles era tan hermoso como lo recordaba, energía nerviosa y entusiasmo apenas reprimidos, brillantes ojos marrones y labios arqueados. Podía sentir su estómago revoloteando solo con mirándolo. Él solo era tan jodidamente perfecto.

Stiles estaba divagando sobre querer preguntarle algo y tener cosas en común, y mientras hablaba, todo lo que Derek podía pensar era: ¿Era esto? ¿Esto finalmente está sucediendo? ¿A Stiles le gusto?

Cuando Stiles le había preguntado si estaba viendo a alguien, Derek había sentido un momento de pura euforia, podía sentir una sonrisa de completo alivio tirando de la comisura de su labios, solo esperando ser desatada. Estaba a punto de atrapar al tipo de sus sueños.

Por un bello momento, el universo entero pareció equilibrarse precariamente, tambaleándose en los puntos más agudos, un nuevo mundo valiente y hermoso se extendía ante él para tomarlo, y luego todo se vino abajo derrumbándolo a su alrededor en ruinas.

Stiles, su Stiles, estaba enamorado de Lydia Martin.

Lydia Martin, terriblemente inteligente, hermosa e intimidante.

No había forma de que Derek pudiese competir con ella.

Stiles no quería salir con Derek, excepto como un medio para un fin.

Derek había escuchado a la gente hablar sobre las cinco etapas del duelo. Navegó a través de ellos en menos de cinco minutos.

Primero vino la negación. Stiles no podría ser serio. Esto era todo una especie de broma terrible.

Sin embargo, Stiles hablaba en serio. Mortalmente serio y la negación rápidamente dio paso a la ira. ¿Qué clase de plan era este? ¿Seriamente? Stiles probablemente ni siquiera era bisexual, y no había forma de que Derek fuera a ser el experimento homosexual de Stiles mientras se nivelaba lo suficiente como para derribar a Lydia Martin.

Cuando Stiles le aseguró que en realidad era bisexual, Derek sintió que toda la ira se esfumaba.

Si hubiera escuchado a Laura o escuchado a Erica, si hubiera tenido el coraje de preguntarle a Stiles cuándo tuvo la oportunidad, en realidad podría haber dicho que sí. Ahora bien, no había manera de que eso sucediera. A no ser que...

—¿Qué hay para mí?, —Había preguntado vagamente.

Stiles había intentado negociar con él. Se había ofrecido a ser su tutor en Química. Que era algo que probablemente necesitaba, aunque más por la falta de esfuerzo que por la falta de habilidad. ¿Valdría la pena todo? Acordar el plan de Stiles solo para tener una excusa para estar cerca de él. ¿Era eso lo que tenía para ofrecer? ¿Era posible que si aceptaba las citas falsas, si dejaba que Stiles le diera clases en Química, eventualmente Stiles dejaría de enfocarse en Lydia y vería a Derek? ¿Finalmente lo notaría después de todos estos años?

Sin embargo, cuanto más lo pensaba, más deprimente se volvía. De todas las chicas en la escuela con que Stiles se obsersionara.

Lydia maldita Martín. No había forma de que fuera capaz de convencer a Stiles de que la abandonara. Tan tentadora como era la idea de pasar tiempo con Stiles. Por mucho que quisiera llegar a conocer al chico. Sería una locura decir que sí. Tenía que respetarse a sí mismo más que eso. Tenía que aceptar que esto nunca iba a suceder.

Era el plan más ridículo de la historia del universo y se lo contó a Stiles. Había estado a punto de irse, pero cuando se levantó, Stiles se inclinó, colapsándose sobre sí mismo. Había mirado a Derek con esos malditos ojos de Bambi y parecía tan miserable. Había una especie de resignación devastada en su rostro. Derek no podía dejarlo así. No podía dejarlo infeliz.

Antes de darse cuenta, había aceptado todo. Relación falsa, química. Los trabajos.

Mierda.

Estaba tan jodido.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles se despierta el domingo y todavía se siente increíble. En serio, en realidad más que impresionante, tiene que haber una mejor palabra para él, porque esta es una mierda de siguiente nivel. Él solo quiere ir a la escuela mañana y gritar: —¡Fui a una cita con Derek jodido Hale, imbéciles! ¡Nos besamos por completo! No puede dejar de pensar en eso, vuelve a poner trozos en su mente en un bucle, y cada vez que lo hace obtiene esta estúpida sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

Piensa en cómo Derek se emocionó al hablar de la trilogía de Batman mientras comían en el restaurante, de la forma adorable de los labios Derek cuando habla. Piensa en la forma en que Derek había sonreído, abierto y feliz, cuando le engañó totalmente en Mortal Kombat, revelando los dientes de conejo más lindos de la historia de todos los tiempos, que ... Quiero decir ... joder, ¿cómo Stiles no los había notado? ¿hasta ahora?

Ni siquiera comencemos con el beso de buenas noches, por la forma en que Derek había estado dubitativo y cagado, antes de eso, y luego lo jalé agarrando la camiseta de Stiles y ... ¡wham!

Dios.

Sí.

Él va a tener que masturbarse en la ducha por la mañana.

Y bien podría podría levantarse de la cama ahora y hacer eso.

Y si está pensando en Derek mientras lo hace, ¿qué pasa? Básicamente acaba de besarse con el chico más sexy de la escuela.

Estaba permitido.

* * * *

Durante el resto de la mañana, solo quiere llamar a Derek, solo para hablar con el chico.  La necesidad de hacerlo es como un picor debajo de su piel que no puede alcanzar.

Se dice a sí mismo que solo quiere comentar sobre cómo fue la cita. Ya sabes, las cosas que hizo bien, las área a mejorar. Derek podría hacer eso por él, ¿verdad? No sería diferente a cuando Stiles le explicó a Derek los coeficientes estequiométricos el otro día, así que ...

Sí...

Definitivamente va a mandarle un mensaje de texto. Eso estaría bien, ¿no?

¿O tal vez debería llamar?

Quiero decir, a veces, si vas a tener una gran conversación, es mejor hacerlo por teléfono. Es... solo ... ¿más fácil? Además, es definitivamente más fácil interpretar el tono de alguien si puede escuchar su voz. Los mensajes de texto son concisos por naturaleza, a menos que comiences a agregar emojis. Eso en sí mismo es una cosa completa sin embargo. Demasiados emojis y puedes parecer una persona loca. 

A quien quiere engañar. Tal vez solo quiere escuchar la voz de Derek otra vez.

No hay nada de extraño en eso, ¿verdad? Después de todo, él y Scott skype todo el tiempo, y es agradable escuchar su voz también. Entonces no es como querer escuchar la voz de alguien, es raro o lo que sea.

Antes de que pueda hablar por sí mismo, marca el número de Derek.

Suena dos veces antes de que Derek responda.

—¿Stiles?—, Dice Derek, parece confundido.

—Hola Derek—, dice Stiles alegremente. —Estaba llamando para ya sabes, saber como vas.

—¿Como voy?—, Repite Derek. Stiles puede escuchar voces murmurando en el fondo. Derek obviamente no está solo, quizás este sea un mal momento.

—Sí. Estaba pensando, pasé un buen rato anoche. ¿Ya sabes? Quería asegurarme de que tú también lo habías echo—, dice Stiles, está tratando de no divagar. ¿Está divagando? Él sabe que lo hace a veces.

Se escucha un breve sonido de pelea al otro lado del teléfono y un siseo, —Aléjate, Laura.

—Solo un minuto— Derek dice distraídamente. Stiles solo puede distinguir el sonido de dos personas que tienen una discusión dura y susurrada, aunque él no puede oír lo que están diciendo y luego Derek dice. —¡Por amor de Dios, Laur! ¡Me voy a mi habitación! ¡Solo!

Luego oye el sonido de unos pies que suben ruidosamente por las escaleras y una puerta que se cierra de golpe.

—¡Oye!—, Dice Derek, sin aliento. —Lo siento por eso. Hermanas de mierda.

—¡Está bien!— Stiles dice: —Lo entiendo—. Bueno, más o menos, quiero decir ... soy hijo único ... pero me lo puedo imaginar.

Derek bufó con sorna. —Algunas veces deseo  ser hijo único, —murmura sombríamente.

—¿De Verdad? Siempre quise un hermano o una hermana, pero creo que no fue así —. Stiles se calla, una súbita oleada de tristeza se apodera de él. —Tenía a Scott, supongo, que es como mi hermano—, dice con lealtad, y es verdad. No puede creer que haya tenido un hermano tan maravilloso como Scott, ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor? Deben elegir el uno o al otro. Se conocieron en el cajón de arena cuando tenían seis años y nada, incluso aunque Scott se mudará a Nevada podría detener ese vínculo. Ellos están en esto por vida, hombre.

Derek está en silencio por un momento. —Realmente debes extrañarlo—, dice en voz baja.

Stiles asiente, luego recuerda que está hablando por teléfono. —Lo hago —, dice fervientemente. Scott, a su mamá, hay toda una lista de personas importantes que Stiles echa de menos jodidamente mucho que a veces duele. ¡Mierda! ¿Cuándo esta conversación se convirtió en algo tan deprimente?  

—¡Asi que! Te llamé por una razón —, dice Stiles, recobrándose mentalmente.

—¿Sobre la cita de anoche?—, Pregunta Derek.

—Sí. Exactamente. Pensé que fue bastante bien. ¿Qué piensas?

—Me lo pasé genial—, dice Derek, suena sincero.

Stiles hace un par de bombas de puño. —Entonces, ¿no arruiné nada?—, Presiona. —¿Te gustp, no era raro o desagradable? ¿No estabas avergonzado de que te vieran conmigo?

—¡No!— Derek parece irritado y confundido. —¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Te pareció así?

—¡No!—, Responde Stiles inmediatamente, —pero, honestamente, no siempre soy muy bueno para leer gente y sé que algunas personas me encuentran molesto, así que supongo ... quería estar seguro. Puedes ser honesto conmigo ¿Lo sabes bien?

—Estuvo bien, Stiles.— Derek dice en voz baja. —No recuerdo haber tenido un mejor momento en una cita. Así que deja de preocuparte.

Stiles siente su rostro dividirse en una amplia sonrisa. Él cae hacia atrás, y se estira en su cama, su mano libre metida detrás de su cabeza. —¿De verdad?

—No mentiría— dice Derek a la defensiva. —¿Te gustó?— Suena casi tan ansioso como Stiles. ¿Qué ... qué?

—¿Yo? Oh si. Me gustó todo. Quiero decir la comida era buena y me gustaron los juegos Arcade, aunque eres un tramposo infiel que hace trampa.

Derek balbucea indignado. —¡No hice trampa! Tú ... —comienza a decir.

Stiles se pone en marcha, interrumpiéndolo. —Me gustó el ... um ... el beso también. Eso también fue, muy ... eh ... bueno. ¿A ti también? ¿Estuve ...? Está fuera de su boca antes de que realmente lo haya pensado y ahora solo quiere tomar todas las palabras y volver a meterlas, pero ahora están ahí afuera, sonando como si estuviera necesitado y vulnerable y una mierda.

Hay una pausa al otro lado de la línea. —Eso estuvo bien—. Derek dice finalmente, en voz baja. —También me gustó.

Stiles siente una enorme ola de alivio que rompe sobre él. —Guay. Bueno. Así que no lo jorobe mucho, porque estaba preocupado, ya sabes, que podría ser realmente malo en eso —. Se ríe nerviosamente.

—No lo arruinaste en absoluto—, Derek dice con más firmeza esta vez. —No deberías preocuparte por eso. Fue ... Estuviste bien. —Hace una pausa y luego agrega. —Quiero decir si quieres practicar un poco más, para que te sientas más cómodo o lo que sea, yo sería ... eso sería algo que podríamos hacer ... ya sabes. Si quieres. No es que tengas que ... pero no me importaría hacer eso si ... 

—¡Sí!— Responde Stiles. —Totalmente. Sí. Estoy tan triste con eso tio. No lo sabes tu bien.

Dios. Derek está tan relajado sobre estas cosas. A él realmente no parece importarle ayudar a un hermano. Seriamente. Él es tan afortunado de que Derek accediera a hacer esto. Se pregunta si Derek volvería a reunirse. Al igual, si sugiere que Derek venga esta tarde, mientras su papá está en el trabajo, ¿sería demasiado? ¿Parecerá demasiado desesperado? Es solo la idea de ver a Derek de nuevo ... de hacer eso ...  

—Estoy libre esta tarde si quieres venir—, dice antes de poder adivinarse.

—¡Sí!—, Dice Derek. —Sí. Voy a... hagámoslo.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles apresuradamente ordena su habitación.

Más o menos

Bueno, él vacía su cesto de papeles incriminatorios, y luego recoge toda su ropa sucia y los mete en la lavadora. Finalmente él patea el resto del desorden debajo de su cama. En general, no se ve tan mal.

Él lo cuenta como una victoria.

Todo cuenta como una victoria hoy.

Él va a besarse con Derek nuevamente y va a ser increíble.

¿En realidad tal vez debería lavarse los dientes y usar un enjuague bucal? Solo son buenos modales después de todo. Sí, será mejor que también haga eso.

Después de eso, se siente un poco más animado, pero también un poco nervioso, por lo que se atormenta un poco más, se arregla un poco, también se asegura de que todo se vea presentable en la planta baja. Solo eso lo hace pensar. ¿Necesita ponerse presentable? Quiero decir, él y Derek realmente no han hablado de ir más allá de besarse, pero eso no significa que Derek no lo espere ... ¡Mierda! ¿Debería estar involucrado en algún tipo de cuidado masculino? ¿La gente hace eso?

Ahí estaban los nervios otra vez, y no del tipo bueno. Sin embargo, Derek no se siente así por él, así que probablemente no vaya a presionar para nada más que besarse, ¿verdad? Ojalá que no. Lamentablemente, Stiles no se siente preparado para todo esto.

Él decide abandonar todo tren de pensamiento. Está jodido con su mente y no lo necesita. Él necesita ser zen. Él termina en la cocina revisando el congelador para los bocadillos. Tienen hot pockets, a todos les gustan los hot pockets ¿no? Además, no es como si accediera a alimentar a Derek, pero por si acaso es bueno saber que tiene algo que ofrecer.

Mierda. Está tan jodidamente nervioso, como si se estuviera preparando para tener un examen.

Está a punto de servirse un vaso de agua para calmar sus nervios, cuando, de repente, suena el timbre. Se agita salvajemente en estado de shock, dejando caer el agua sobre él y el piso. Él se resbala, sus brazos se desperezan antes de agarrarse al mostrador de la cocina para salvar la vida. Su camiseta está empapada.

Bueno mierda.

El timbre suena de nuevo.

—¡Ya voy!—, Grita. Agarrando un puñado de toallas de cocina e intentando en vano secar el agua en su camiseta.

Cuando abre la puerta, Derek se ve increíble, el hijo de puta. Él tiene un henley de color azul bígaro suave que se asoma por debajo de su chaqueta de cuero, y está usando esas malditas gasfas de aviador otra vez. Debería ser ilegal.

Stiles frunce el ceño un poco. Es simplemente irrazonable que una persona se vea tan bien. Probablemente tampoco no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Probablemente solo se despierta luciendo naturalmente sexy e ingeniosamente despeinado y luego abre la ventana de su dormitorio y los animales del bosque descienden sobre él. Probablemente le saquen la ropa, vistiéndolo como una maldita princesa de Disney, porque es demasiado guapo para resistirse.

Lo que es un bastardo.

Derek lo está mirando, una ceja alzaba un poco. —¿Estás bien?—, Pregunta. Él se ve confundido. Probablemente sea porque Stiles lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Stiles obliga a su rostro a sonreír. Es más bien una sonrisa de rictus.

Derek todavía se ve un poco exasperado.

—¡Hola!—, Dice Stiles, —¿Quieres entrar?

—Gracias—. Derek dice, tragando saliva. En realidad, él se ve algo nervioso. Dios sabe por qué. Pasa junto a Stiles y Stiles se niega a mirarle el culo. Ni siquiera piensa en ello. Excepto... mierda! ¿Alguien le pintó esos jeans? ¿Son algún tipo de ajuste ultra delgado? Las bolas de Derek deben estar pidiendo misericordia ahora mismo.

En realidad ... por el bien de su propia cordura probablemente sea mejor si no piensa en las pelotas de Derek en este momento. Seriamente. De esa manera, la locura se extiende.

—Simplemente derramé agua sobre mí—, dice Stiles, haciendo un gesto hacia su camiseta. —Me voy a ir a cambiar—. ¿Quieres subir?

—Uh, ¿seguro?— Derek dice con incertidumbre.

¿Por qué se siente tan incómodo de repente?

¿Es porque los dos básicamente acordaron reunirse con el único propósito de besarse?

—Puedes esperar aquí si lo prefieres—, ofrece Stiles.

Después de todo, es probable que Derek no quiera ver el torso flaco de Stiles. Especialmente cuando está totalmente cuadrado del lacrosse y manda a niños al banquillo o lo que sea que haga para lograr eso a los diecisiete años. Parados juntos sin camisa, básicamente serán como una representación visual de Steve Rogers antes y después del suero. Nadie quiere eso. Al menos, nadie quiere verlo. A Stiles no le importaría ver a Derek ... no es que Stiles esté esperando ver debajo de la camisa de Derek. Quiere decir ... eso sería ... quién querría eso ... quién ...

Su cerebro se desconecta temporalmente. Su mandíbula está floja. Puede haber baba.

—¿Stiles?—, Dice Derek con cautela. —¿Estás bien?

Él jura que oye que su cerebro reproduce la música de inicio de Windows 7 cuando vuelve a estar en línea.

—Hay hot pockets—, balbucea sarcásticamente. —En el congelador.

Derek se ve confundido. Esto es un desastre. ¡Maldición! Él es un perdedor. No puedes simplemente lanzar hot pockets a la conversación. ¡No son una comida sexy! Probablemente. El nombre es ambiguo, podría ser sexy, pero también suena como si alguien accidentalmente calentara su chaqueta. Eso no es sexy. ¡Eso es incompetente! ¿Qué es una comida sexy? ¡Mierda!

—Y Cool Whip en la nevera—. Stiles dice haciendo una mueca mientras lo dice. ¿Es eso más sexy? ¿Tal vez? Podría ser sexy. Probablemente.

Derek mira alrededor con confusión. Como si esperara que alguien gritara '¡Sonría! ¡Estás en una cámara oculta!

—Entonces—, dice con cuidado, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño. —Mis opciones son ... subir las escaleras mientras te cambias la camiseta. ¿O quedarme en la cocina y comer hot pockets y un cool whip?— Suena realmente desconcertado.

Stiles realmente no puede culparlo desafortunadamente, solo hay una forma de salvar el accidente automovilístico de una conversación. —Te gusta esa combinación—, dice Stiles valientemente. —¿No es así?

Derek parece vagamente horrorizado. —No.

—Tu pérdida entonces—, dice Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros con aire alegre. —Bueno, si no tienes hambre, podrías venir—. Se da vuelta y se dirige al piso de arriba.

Mierda.

Él ha visto el futuro. En algún momento de esta tarde lo van a ver obligado a comer un sandwich y un hot pocket de queso cubierto con un cool whip. Su estómago se aprieta dolorosamente al pensarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles sube las escaleras, con Derek detrás de él. Él no puede creer lo mal que va esto. ¿Qué tiene Derek que lo hace incapaz de articular una oración simple sin convertirla en el equivalente coloquial de un desastre internacional?

Él puede ver los titulares en la CNN, hambre, peste, guerra y en otras noticias, Stiles Stilinski todavía es trágicamente incapaz de mantener una conversación con un ser humano que le parece atractivo. Amables abuelas en el Medio Oeste le enviarán paquetes de cuidados y tejerán edredones de retazos para que se mantenga abrigado en sus largas noches frías.

Si no puede hablar con Derek, ¿cómo va a hablar con Lydia? Probablemente tendrá que comprar muchos gatos y hacer las paces con el hecho de que va a estar soltero durante mucho tiempo. Tal vez debería abrir algún tipo de santuario de gatos. Podría llamarlo Pussies Galore, en honor a la película de Bond favorita de su papá.

Abatido se dirige a su habitación.

—Puedes sentarte en la cama si quieres—, dice, vagando hacia su cajón para desenterrar una camiseta.

Sin pensarlo, se quita la camiseta mojada, la hace una bola y la envía navegando por la habitación hasta el cesto de la ropa sucia.

—¡El dispara! ¡Él anota! —, Dice volteándose hacia Derek con una sonrisa.

Derek está parado en la entrada de su habitación, luciendo como un ciervo atrapado por los faros.

—¡Puedes entrar, amigo!—, Dice Stiles. —Siéntate en mi cama si quieres.

La cara de Derek es carmesí, está mirando por todas partes en la habitación, excepto en Stiles ahora ... que ... está bien, Stiles no está destrozado, pero no se ve tan mal, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿realmente es tan poco atractivo que Derek no puede soportar mirarlo?

—Lo siento—. Stiles murmura, —No quise hacerte sentir incómodo, yo solo ...— pasa la camiseta tirándola torpemente y dándole unas palmaditas derechas.

Derek se pasa una mano por la nuca, parece nervioso y está mirando la cama de Stiles, con una extraña expresión en el rostro, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera allí.

—¿Crees que dormía boca abajo en mi armario?— Bromea Stiles. Es una broma pobre, pero cubrir momentos incómodos con humor es básicamente su MO.

Los ojos de Derek se dirigen hacia él furtivamente y luego sonríe un poco. —No. Supongo que simplemente ... nunca pensé que estaría aquí.

—¿Aquí en mi habitación?— Stiles aprieta con curiosidad, porque eso es algo raro de decir, pero luego Derek es un tipo raro. Sarcástico, competitivo, dulce, construido como una casa de mierda de ladrillo, pero también... un poco raro.

Derek elige no contestar la pregunta, en lugar de eso va un poco más lejos en la habitación de Stiles. —Me gusta esa imagen—, dice distraídamente, señalando una que está enmarcada en la pared sobre el escritorio de Stiles.

Stiles se acerca para pararse junto a él. —¿Sí?— Stiles sonríe. —Este soy yo, mi papá y mi mamá en el parque de la ciudad cuando era pequeño. Solíamos ir allí todo el tiempo juntos, hasta que ... —se calla. —Probablemente ya lo sepas, pero mi madre murió de demencia fronto-temporal cuando yo tenía diez años—, admite.

—Lo sabía, no sabía cómo ni cuándo ... Lo siento, no debería haberlo hecho ...— Derek se ve mortificado, como si estuviera lamentando el hecho de señalar la imagen o sacarel tema, lo cual es inaceptable. . Esa imagen cuelga sobre su escritorio por una maldita razón.

—No lo hagas—, dice Stiles ferozmente. —Es mi mamá. Quiero recordarla. Me gusta hablar de ella. Siempre será enormemente importante, y la amo ... La extraño. La extraño cada puto día —, dice, su voz se suaviza un poco. —Pero la extraño más cuando las personas fingen que nunca existió, solo para que no se sientan incómodas con mi dolor—. Frota una mano por su cabello torpemente. —Lo siento. Esto se puso realmente serio, muy rápido.

Derek sonríe, suave e inseguro. —Dime algo sobre ella—, dice.

Stiles sonríe y sus ojos se deslizan hacia la fotografía, su madre le sonríe desde el marco y todo se derrama de él. —Ella era graciosa. Realmente divertida, más divertida que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. Ella solía hacer que mi papá y yo riéramos mucho. Ella era amable, se preocupaba por las cosas, pero en el buen sentido, ella no era un felpudo, siempre estaba lista para defender lo que era correcto. Ella era inteligente, fue a Stanford, —suspira—. Estaba desordenado, mi papá hizo todo el trabajo de la casa, todavía lo hace, pero ella era una buena cocinera, la mejor. No he comido nada bueno en casi ocho años. , —se encoge de hombros, colocando sus manos en puños y metiéndolos en sus bolsillos. —Básicamente ella es insustituible. Para nosotros dos. —Sus ojos se deslizan hacia Derek con incertidumbre. —Lo siento—, dice, un nudo ardiendo en su garganta.—Esto no es por lo que has venido.

Derek extiende una mano y la coloca sobre su hombro suavemente. —Vine a verte—, dice simplemente.

Así. Así es fácil. Como si no hubiera otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.

El corazón de Stiles se salta un latido. Él resopla. —Bonita línea, Hale.

Parece que se han salido del guión aquí y es confuso. Él no está seguro de qué decir.

—No es una línea si es verdad—, dice Derek, encogiéndose de hombros, se sonroja de nuevo, pero parece sincero.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace una semana lo dulce que Derek Hale podría ser, no lo habría creído.

Impulsivamente Stiles se inclina y besa a Derek en la mejilla. No debería ser un gran problema. Derek lo ha besado un par de veces, pero de alguna manera esto es diferente, la atmósfera entre ellos cambia inmediatamente. Él puede sentir la tensión saliendo de Derek mientras se inclina un poco hacia atrás y lo mira.

Se muerde el labio nerviosamente, buscando la respuesta de Derek en la cara. ¿Él fue demasiado lejos? ¿Esto no es parte de su arreglo?

Derek lo está mirando, con los labios entreabiertos, la piel enrojecida.

El momento se interpone entre ellos.

Se retuerce, se expande hasta que Stiles siente que todo su cuerpo está zumbando de anticipación.

Están tan cerca, Stiles puede sentir el aliento de Derek en su mejilla. Sin dejar que lo piense demasiado, se inclina hacia adelante otra vez, cerrando la pequeña brecha entre ellos.

Los labios de Derek son cálidos y suaves. Hoy se afeitó, así que no hay barba, y por un momento Stiles llora su pérdida, pero luego Derek hace un pequeño gemido en la parte posterior de su garganta, como si fuera forzado a salir de él. Stiles se olvida de la barba, se olvida de todo, excepto de la sensación de los labios de Derek sobre los suyos y luego se pone aún mejor porque Derek responde. Derek levanta la mano y corre por el cabello de Stiles, mientras que la otra se enrosca alrededor de su cintura y los acerca más.

Stiles sabe que no es el mejor en esto, no porque no pueda ser bueno, sino porque no ha tenido mucha práctica, pero también sabe que aprende rápido. Así que él refleja algunas de las acciones de Derek, lleva su propia mano a través de los pelos cortos en la nuca de Derek, pasa sus dedos distraídamente por ese cabello espeso, negro y sorprendentemente suave.

Derek se inclina un poco hacia atrás. Rompiendo el beso y apoya su frente en la de Stiles, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Estuvo bien?—, Susurra Stiles. No quiere arruinar el estado de ánimo, pero ahora está tan nervioso. Esto es básicamente lo mejor que le ha pasado a él.

Derek suelta una pequeña risa estrangulada. —Sí—, dice, —sí, eres... eres bueno—. Excava su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Stiles e inhala antes de dejar caer besos a lo largo de ella y luego mordisquear juguetonamente su oreja.

—Eres increíble—, murmura, en la suave piel en la base del cuello de Stiles, como si fuera un secreto.

Stiles puede sentirse temblando de anticipación. —Como lo eres tú—, dice con sinceridad.

Los labios de Derek buscan los suyos nuevamente y esta vez su lengua explora suavemente la boca de Stiles y la abre fácilmente.

Siempre se había preguntado sobre las lenguas. ¿Qué tan bueno podría ser en realidad mezclar las lenguas de dos personas? Resulta que la respuesta es bastante buena.

Debido a que no se trata solo de mezclar las lenguas, es una gran variedad de cosas, desde pequeñas lamidas, hasta arrebatos urgentes y desesperados y todo un lío de cosas en el medio.

Comienza tratando de catalogar las sensaciones, emular las técnicas, y luego archivarlas para usarlas en el futuro. Al final es inútil. Hay demasiado y, en poco tiempo, cada uno de sus sentidos está sobrecargado. La mirada de Derek, el toque de su piel, el sabor de él, el olor de su jabón y los sonidos y boqueadas que hace, como si fuera tan bueno para él como lo es para Stiles, es demasiado abrumador. Al final, todo lo que Stiles puede hacer es aferrarse a su vida y corresponder lo mejor que pueda, pero es natural, es bueno y cuanto más lo hace, más se relaja. Poco a poco, deja de preocuparse por eso y se deja llevar, y comienza a disfrutarlo. Antes de que lo sepa, tropezaron hacia atrás, en un enredo de miembros, cuerpos, labios resbaladizos y aliento caliente, dando tumbos, enredados y riendo en la cama.

Es Derek quien rompe el beso. Inclinándose hacia atrás y jadeando pesadamente. Como si acabara de terminar un juego de lacrosse.

Stiles casi gime de frustración.

—Dame un minuto—. Derek dice. —Solo ... dame un minuto.

—¿Por qué?—, Pregunta Stiles. —¿No fue bueno?

Derek rueda sus ojos. —Stiles. Estuvo bien. Tan bueno, que si no nos detenemos ahora ... no querré detenerme más tarde. —Él mira su propia entrepierna y Stiles sigue su mirada.

Oh.

Bien.

Eso es alentador

Stiles casi extiende una mano para tocar la dura cresta de la polla de Derek. Él puede verlo con claridad, parece casi doloroso debido a que los ridículos jeans de Derek son muy apretados. Es fascinante, cautivador, y de repente tiene mucha curiosidad por saber cómo se sentiría, quiere saber su peso en la mano.

Él está teniendo una semi erección en realidad, ahora lo piensa. Está raspando impacientemente contra sus propios jeans y no puede creer lo distraída que esta experiencia ha sido. ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de que estaba duro?

Derek se desenreda y se sienta, y Stiles lo sigue de mala gana.

Tienes que parar. Stiles se recuerda a sí mismo. Dereks solo hace esto porque le pediste que lo hiciera, porque ofreciste ser su tutor en Química. Él no estaría haciendo esto de otra manera, así que no te aproveches. Solo ofreció práctica adicional porque es un tipo agradable, porque sabe cuánto quieres a Lydia.

Lydia.

Por primera vez en su vida, la polla de Stiles se ablanda al pensar en ella. De eso se trata todo esto, y para que no lo olvide, Derek tiene una Lydia.

Derek probablemente ni siquiera estaba pensando en él, mientras estaba haciendo esto. Derek probablemente está ansioso, en secreto, por el idiota que sea que no saldrá con él.

Ahora hay una sensación amarga en el estómago de Stiles, y él hace una mueca. Están sentados uno al lado del otro en la cama de Stiles, con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo. Él sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Él va a hacer lo correcto por Derek. Él tiene que.

Le prometió a Derek que lo ayudaría a conseguir a su Lydia, y aunque Derek no quiere darle un nombre a Stiles, Derek se lo debe a él para intentar que esto suceda. Tal vez podría probar el agua, ver si hay algo que él pudiera hacer.

—Entonces ...— comienza, —Sé que no quieres decirme quién es el que te gusta ... quién es tu equivalente a Lydia—, comenzó a decir, —pero quiero ayudarte amigo. Quiero que ... —se calla. La expresión de Derek es cautelosa.

—Yo no ...—, comienza Derek. —No estoy seguro de que sea algo que puedas ayudarme con Stiles—, dice finalmente. —No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Stiles hace una mueca. Eso le desinfla. —Bueno. Quiero decir. No quiero presionarte, sé que no somos buenos amigos ni nada, pero solo quiero que lo sepas. Me importas, tio, e incluso si solo quieres hablar sobre eso. Podría escuchar, soy un buen oyente. Eso es todo ... —se detiene irremediablemente.

La mandíbula de Derek funciona en silencio por un momento una miríada de emoción parpadeando en su rostro. —Yo ... es realmente tonto—, comienza. —Conocí a este chico cuando era joven, como tal vez a los nueve, y desde el momento en que lo vi sentí algo. No creo que realmente me diera cuenta de lo que significaba en ese momento, era solo una conexión. —Se sonroja y se mira las manos.— No lo volví a ver por años, pero tan pronto como lo hice, allí estaba otra vez. Este sentimiento aquí — él gesticula a su estómago. —No pude ... no sabía ...— se calla. —Al principio solo pensé que quería ser su amigo ... pero luego me di cuenta de que la amistad no iba a ser suficiente—. Mira furtivamente a Stiles.

Stiles le dio una pequeña sonrisa de aliento. Esto es bueno, Derek finalmente comienza a confiar en él. —¿Qué pasó?—, Preguntó.

—Tenía un amigo, un muy buen amigo y nunca logré que se fijara en mí porque siempre estaba cerca de este tipo. Estaba tan jodidamente celoso —, ríe vagamente.— Quiero decir, no es como si estuvieran saliendo, pero eran tan íntimos. No creo que alguna vez realmente me haya visto.

—¿Alguna vez hiciste un movimiento?—, Pregunta Stiles, medio temiendo la respuesta, y no está seguro de por qué.

Derek se sonrojó. —Quería hacerlo, pero estaba nervioso, al final se me acercó, y pensé que todo iba a funcionar, pero resultó que estaba enamorado de otra persona.— Desvía la mirada con indiferencia. —Así que eso es todo—, termina ingenuamente.

Mierda.

Eso solo apesta.

Qué mierda.

Quiero decir...

El cerebro de Stiles zumba, recogiendo la información. No puede evitarlo, pero sin intentarlo realmente está poniendo dos y dos juntos.

Derek salió con Danny durante un tiempo. Derek debe haber querido que hiciera eso.

Danny es muy amigo de Jackson.

Danny rompió con Derek y casi de inmediato comenzó a salir con Ethan.

Joder, todo tiene sentido. Al menos parece.

Danny Mahealani es la Lydia de Derek.

Él mira a Derek, el tipo se ve absolutamente miserable, con la cabeza entre las manos, y el corazón de Stiles se derrite. Debe ser horrible ver a la persona que amas dejarte por otra persona. Eso es solo ...

Dios...

Envuelve a Derek con un brazo en un abrazo y el chico simplemente se hunde en él como si no pudiera evitarlo. Stiles lo abraza con fuerza y le da un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza antes de que pueda detenerse.

Él sabe con certeza una cosa .

¿Si tuviera la suerte de salir con Derek de verdad? Nunca lo dejaría ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cooomo se puede ser tan pero tan LELO
> 
> Stiles por favor saca tu cabeza de tu culo, que eres tu!!!! Tan dificil es de verlo???


	13. Chapter 13

Se acuesta en su cama después de que Derek se va, perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Es posible que te gusten dos personas a la vez?

¿Lo es?

Porque a Stiles le pasa. Él totalmente lo hace, y él no sabe qué hacer.

Cuando comenzó este plan todo había sido tan claro. Lydia Martin era su alma gemela. Ella era una hermosa, perfecta, un ángel con cabello rubio fresa y hoyuelos. Ella era un genio matemático ferozmente inteligente, ambiciosa. Ella era todo lo que siempre había deseado, eso se había estado diciendo a sí mismo eso durante años. Iba a ponerse en su radar, haría todo lo posible para que ella lo notara, porque serían tan buenos juntos. Él solo lo sabía .

Entonces Derek Hale tuvo que venir y confundir el plan. Se suponía que Derek era un medio para un fin. Se suponía que era una relación mutuamente beneficiosa, como un acuerdo comercial. Derek fingiría salir con él, y a cambio Stiles le enseñaría Química. ¡Eso es todo por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué Derek tiene ir y verse tan increíble y una mierda?

Derek no es Lydia. Él no es terriblemente inteligente, pero no es estúpido. En realidad es realmente inteligente por derecho propio. Él no es ambicioso, al menos no de la misma manera que Lydia parece ser, pero él es cariñosamente competitivo en los juegos. No tiene las suaves curvas de Lydia, la piel de porcelana y el cabello rubio fresa. En cambio, él es todo líneas duras y musculosas, barba de varios días y piel morena, pero a Stiles le gusta eso. Le gusta tanto como las cosas de Lydia.

Tal vez incluso un poco más. (Se siente como un traidor por siquiera pensarlo).

Sin embargo, no es solo eso, Derek es dulce y amable, ama a su familia. Animó a Stiles a hablar sobre su madre y realmente escuchó cuando Stiles lo hizo. Él ha sido de gran apoyo en cada paso del camino, y cada vez que Stiles había estado nervioso acerca de las citas falsas o su inexperiencia, se ha salido de su camino para hacer que Stiles se sintiera mejor. A Derek incluso le gusta su camiseta de Spiderman por el amor de Dios. Eso es solo ...

¿Lydia haría alguna de esas cosas?

Tal vez.

Stiles no sabe.

Él no sabe, porque él realmente no la conoce lo suficientemente bien.

Él realmente no la conoce lo suficiente.

La verdad de ese pensamiento lo golpea como un tren de carga.

Él realmente no la conoce en absoluto. Solo hechos. Cosas que ha observado y acumuladas obsesivamente a lo largo de los años. Tentadoras pistas sobre quién podría ser, pero él realmente no la conoce.

Menos de una semana de salir con Derek y ya sabe mucho más sobre quién es como persona que sobre Lydia. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Aunque sin embargo es cierto.

Quiero decir, si alguna vez tuvo una conversación adecuada con Lydia, probablemente también descubriría toda clase de cosas geniales sobre ella. Probablemente ama a Spiderman, probablemente compra en secreto comics, juega WoW los fines de semana y pasa su tiempo libre leyendo a los ancianos. Parece inverosímil, pero podría ser cierto. Él simplemente todavía no lo sabe.

De todos modos, comparar a Derek y Lydia no es realmente justo, porque se besuqueó con Derek. Eso fue bastante increíble y probablemente esté influyendo en su juicio. Tal vez, solo está confundido porque aún no se ha reconciliado con Lydia, tal vez si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo ...

Él trata de pensar sobre eso, cómo sería Lydia, sonriéndole, sosteniendo su mano, inclinándose para besar su boca. Debería ser fácil, ya lo había imaginado miles de veces, pero por alguna razón parece que no puede visualizarlo, y cuando cierra los ojos, los ojos de Derek lo ven resplandecientes. Es la mano de Derek que quiere alcanzar. Es la boca de Derek la que quiere besar, y no solo su boca, quiere tocarlo. Quiere correr sus manos sobre él, quiere descubrir cada centímetro de piel, los lugares que lo hacen jadear y gemir, los puntos delicados ... todo eso. Él quiere acurrucarse en su cama con Derek y tener un masivo maratón de Netflix mientras llueve. Él quiere hacer sonreír a Derek, quiere hacerlo reír y quiere abrazarlo cuando llora. Él quiere ir a fiestas con él y bailar mal con canciones estúpidas. Él quiere mirar a través de una sala llena de gente para ver a Derek mirándolo, sonriendo, suave, seguro y solo para él. El quiere...

El quiere...

Él tiene sus manos pegadas a sus pantalones palmeándole la polla incluso antes de que él se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Él se detiene en estado de shock cuando se da cuenta. Se supone que no debe comenzar a masturbarse pensando en una relación con Derek Hale. Se supone que debe estar pensando en Lydia. Está enamorado de Lydia por amor de Dios. Ella es su alma gemela. ¿No lo es?

Por segunda vez en su vida, su pene comienza a suavizarse ante la idea de Lydia Martin.

Mierda.

¡Mierda!

No le gustan dos personas. A él le gusta una persona.

A él le gusta Derek Hale.

Bueno, esto es un maldito desastre.

 

 

Está al borde de un ataque de pánico cuando llega a la escuela a la mañana siguiente. ¿Debería cancelar la cita falsa con Derek? Parece sospechoso seguir haciéndolo ahora, sabe que en realidad está interesado en Derek. Sin embargo, si lo hace, probablemente ya no podrá estar con Derek y quiere hacerlo. Él quiere conocer a Derek lo mejor que pueda.

Está muy consciente de que Derek quiere a Danny, pero Danny parece feliz saliendo con Ethan. ¿Está mal pensar que si puede ser un novio falso lo suficientemente bueno, Derek podría olvidarse de Danny y empezar a pensar en él? ¿Lo es?

Tal vez debería ser directo con Derek sobre esto. La honestidad es la mejor política. Eso es algo que la gente dice ¿no? No lo dirían si no fuera cierto.

¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar? Él piensa mientras va hacia su casillero. Derek podría sentirse incómodo al pasar tiempo juntos si lo sabe. Él podría pensar que es mejor dejar de pasar el rato, ya que tiene amigos, por lo que probablemente no verá mucho de él si eso sucede. Ese pensamiento se asienta como un plomo en su estómago.

Está tan ocupado preocupándose por eso mientras él intenta abrir su casillero, que no escucha a Derek venir detrás de él en absoluto, no se da cuenta de nada, hasta que ...

—¡Hey!— Dice Derek, extendiendo una mano para agarrar su hombro. —¿Estás bien?

Stiles lo mira, y su respiración se atraganta en su garganta. Derek está parado allí, vestido con su chaqueta deportiva, su cabello se ve suave, sus ojos cálidos y ansiosos, una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro. Sí ... esto probablemente lo hace una persona terrible, pero no puede, no puede decir la verdad. No puede decírselo a Derek.

—Uh, ¿sí?—, Dice con incertidumbre.

Derek le aprieta el hombro. —¿Estás seguro? Pareces un poco pálido. —Ahora está mirando a Stiles con una preocupación no disimulada.

—Estoy bien—. Stiles responde. Derek está muy cerca. Hace que Stiles se estremezca de deseo.

—¿Tienes frío?—, Dice Derek, malinterpretando la reacción de Stiles. —Toma. Deberías ponerte esto. —Se quita la chaqueta deportiva y la coloca sobre los hombros de Stiles.

No tiene frío, pero Stiles se desliza fácilmente sin pensar, Derek es un poco más ancho que él, así que le está un poco holgado, pero no hay mucho entre ellos en lo que respecta a la altura. Lo olfatea subrepticiamente y sonríe.

—Lo siento—, dice Derek sonrojado. —No debería oler mal, está limpio y...

—Huele bien—, dice Stiles sonriéndole como un loco. —Huele a ti—. Me gusta.

Una sonrisa pequeña y complacida estalla en la cara de Derek, sus dientes de conejito apenas visibles, y Stiles se derrite un poco. Sin pensar, se inclina y besa suavemente a Derek en la mejilla. Cuando retrocede puede ver el rubor de Derek, pero no de una manera avergonzada. El se ve feliz. Se ve feliz y Stiles lo hizo. Hizo feliz a Derek. Tal vez no es una locura intentar y tener una oportunidad con Derek. Tal vez debería decirle la verdad... porque esa mirada en la cara de Derek. Cuando ve que casi cree que podría tener una oportunidad.

—¡Hale!— El momento entre ellos se rompe, y Stiles se encoge al darse cuenta de quién viene hacia ellos.

El jodido Jackson Whittemore. Nunca le gustó especialmente. Principalmente porque tiene nuevamente en relación con Lydia, pero también porque es un gilipollas. Stiles entra en pánico por un segundo sobre qué hacer. ¿Derek quiere ser visto con él alrededor de Jackson? ¿Debería simplemente hacerse a un lado?

La sonrisa se desliza fuera de la cara de Derek cuando Jackson se acerca, pero él enlaza su brazo posesivamente alrededor del hombro de Stiles, efectivamente inmovilizándolo en el lugar.

—Whittemore—, se retuerce Derek. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

La mirada de Jackson se mueve entre Derek y Stiles, sus cejas desaparecen gradualmente en su cabello. No dice nada, pero hay una sonrisa burlona en su rostro cuando finalmente habla: —Necesitamos hablar de tácticas para el juego de este fin de semana.

—Bien. Podemos hacerlo después de la escuela, ¿o no? Cuando realmente tenemos un entrenamiento de lacrosse. Te veré más tarde. —Derek comienza a alejarse, con el brazo fuertemente apretado alrededor de Stiles.

Jackson parece molesto. —Tenemos que hablar ahora—, dijo bruscamente, agarrando el brazo de Derek para evitar que se fueran y tirando de él hacia atrás.

Derek mira furioso primero a la mano de Jackson, y luego a la cara de Jackson. Jackson toma la indirecta y suelta su brazo enojado. —Estoy ocupado ahora—, dice Derek peligrosamente. —Hablaremos más tarde.

Jackson resopla molesto. —¿Ocupado haciendo qué exactamente?—, Grita vilmente, mientras Derek y Stiles pasan a su lado. —¿Vas a tener lástima Stilinski? Supongo que alguien tenía que hacerlo eventualmente, pero Hale, incluso tú puedes hacerlo mejor.

Stiles siente que le duele la cara, está completamente mortificado, se siente enfermo. Enfermo en la boca del estómago. La gente se vuelve para mirar en el pasillo, se ríen. Oh Dios. Esto es como una especie de pesadilla.

Derek lo suelta por un momento y gira sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Jackson. Sin la cálida línea del cuerpo de Derek junto a la suya, se siente expuesto, abandonado. Se abraza la chaqueta deportiva y trata de desaparecer.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Derek grita. Él se ve pálido y furioso.

Jackson da un paso más. —Estaba diciendo que quizás debas priorizar nuestro juego de lacrosse este fin de semana sobre la puta Stilinski por caridad, o lo que sea que creas que estás haciendo.

Hay un momento, solo un segundo fugaz de completo y absoluto silencio, mientras cada persona en el pasillo contiene la respiración, esperando ver qué sucederá después.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Derek golpea a Jackson en la cara.

Jackson se desploma en el suelo, la sangre sale de su nariz mientras la gente se apresura. —¿Qué demonioz?—, Grita Jackson enojado, agarrándose la cara. Su voz distorsionada por lo que parece ser una nariz rota. —¿Qué jopios Der'k?— Derek sacude el puño, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Te mantienes alejado de mí, pedazo de mierda inútil—, sisea Derek. —Y aléjate de mi novio también—. Con eso giró sobre sus talones, tomó el brazo de Stiles y los llevo a ambos por el pasillo y lejos.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles se deja llevar por la escuela aturdido. Él no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar. Él se siente completamente entumecido.

Pero a medida que caminan, lentamente comienza a hundirse.

Oh Dios.

Jackson dio a entender que la única razón por la que Derek estaría con Stiles era por lástima, que jodidamente sería un acto de caridad. ¿Es eso lo que todos piensan? ¿Es así como se va a percibir esta relación? ¿Es realmente tan inverosímil la idea de que sean una pareja? Al principio, Derek no parecía pensar así, y durante algunos gloriosos momentos esta semana Stiles comenzó a creer que tenía razón.

La verdad es que Derek nunca le invitaría a salir. Su mente le dije traicioneramente. La verdad es que la única razón por la que Derek estuvo de acuerdo con este plan es porque te ofreciste ayudarle en Química. Él quería su lugar en el equipo de Lacrosse. No lo olvides No te habría mirado dos veces si no lo hubieras obligado a hacerlo. No eres Danny Mahealani, así que no te engañes.

Él niega con la cabeza tratando de desechar esos pensamientos, tratando de aplastar sus inseguridades, pero allí están, enterrándose en su cerebro y haciéndolo dudar de sí mismo.

Están bien juntos, ¿no? Él no solo se lo está imaginando, Derek pareció divertirse la semana pasada. Él no habría estado fingiendo. Stiles está casi seguro de eso.

Derek es un buen tipo, eso es todo, no leas demasiado. Nadie realmente te querría.

Él roe su labio, su estómago se tuerce en nudos. Él no sabe qué sentir, no puede asimilar nada. Sin embargo, en su corazón sabe que él sería bueno con Derek. Si esta relación fuera real, él lo cuidaría, lo apreciaría, pondría todo en ser el novio que Derek merecía tener, si Derek se lo permitiera.

Derek se dirige bruscamente a un baño cerca de la clase de ciencias y arrastra a Stiles tras él. Está desierto, este lugar no tiene mucho uso, bueno, no a esta hora de la mañana.

Stiles tropieza a través de la puerta, sus rodillas se sienten como gelatina y sus manos están temblando. Derek finalmente suelta su brazo y se acerca al lavamanos. Él enciende el grifo y hace una mueca, enjuagando su mano bajo el agua.

Eso hace que Stiles reaccione. Después de todo, cualquier otra cosa que haya pasado, Derek lo defendió, sin preguntas ni dudas. Eso tiene que significar algo, se dice a sí mismo. Tiene que significar algo .

—¡Hey!—, Dice, —Déjame ver—. Se precipita preocupado, sus propias preocupaciones temporalmente olvidadas.

—'Stoy bien—, dice bruscamente Derek, pero le permite a Stiles tomar su mano y acunarla suavemente en las suyas.

Los nudillos se ven un poco rojos, como si de un momento a otro fueran a salir moretones y tiene la piel un poco raspada, pero por lo demás parece estar bien.

—¿Duele?—, Pregunta Stiles, frotando con su pulgar la parte posterior de la mano de Derek en círculos suaves.

—Un poco—, admite Derek. Está mirando a Stiles ahora. Él tiene esa mirada extraña e intensa en su rostro. Stiles nunca está seguro de lo que significa.

—Lo siento—, dice Stiles. Está fuera de su boca antes de que pueda controlarse, pero quiere decirlo. Tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?—, Dice Derek, confundido.

—Es solo ... se siente como que todo es mi culpa—. Stiles dice con tristeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? —Derek escupe con enojo,— Jackson fue quien comenzó, él fue quien dijo ... —Él comienza a temblar, y Stiles cambia de pies a pies incómodamente. — Jackson se se paso. Lanzó el primer golpe,—Derek dice finalmente.‘Stiles, no hay manera alguna de esto es tu culpa’.

—Te dije que fingirías salir conmigo—, dice Stiles. —Nunca hubieras estado en esta posición si no hubiera ideado ese ridículo plan para poder ...— No quiere terminar la frase. Ni siquiera se atreve a mencionar el nombre de Lydia, está muy lejos de ser lo que quiere en este momento. —Jackson tiene razón, puedes hacerlo mejor que yo, todos lo saben. Lo sé. Este estúpido plan nunca iba a funcionar de todos modos , no era remotamente plausible, solo espero que esto no te meta en demasiados problemas —, dice Stiles, con los hombros caídos, se siente tan jodidamente triste.

Derek parece afligido, —Stiles, eso no es verdad—, suelta. —Jackson no tiene razón. Honestamente, tienes que saber eso. No es ... —tiene una expresión familiar y embrujada en su rostro, y las puntas de sus orejas se ponen rojas. —Yo ... cualquiera sería un tonto por no querer salir contigo Stiles. Elegí estar de acuerdo con este plan, no me obligaste y no lo hice por piedad, nunca fue por eso.

Él se inclina y le coge suavemente la mejilla a Stiles con su mano ilesa. Stiles se resiste a apoyarse en ella. —Jackson es un gilipollas—, dice Derek, —no sabe de lo que está hablando—. ¿Me compadezco? ¡Mierda! Fue todo menos eso. Si supieras cuánto yo ... —se calla y se ríe sin humor. Parece asustado, su mirada recorre la habitación, se instala en cualquier lugar excepto en la cara de Stiles.

—¿Cuánto qué?—, Pregunta Stiles, curioso a pesar de eso.

Derek no responde, pero finalmente se encuentra con los ojos de Stiles. Traga saliva y baja la mirada, se que da mirando los labios de Stiles, se queda allí, como si no pudiera evitarlo. El corazón de Stiles revolotea locamente en su pecho. Antes de que pueda detenerse, se inclina, el aliento de Derek es una voluta de calor contra su mejilla.

Están muy cerca. Tan dolorosamente cerca.

—¿Cuánto qué, Derek?— Repite Stiles en un susurro.

—Joder.— Derek exhala, estira la mano y tira de Stiles, cerrando la corta distancia entre ellos para besarlo. Su mano magullada se desliza alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y lo atrapa con fuerza, su cuerpo firme contra Stiles. Stiles va de buena gana. No está seguro si esto es real o algún tipo de adrenalina después del drama de la mañana, pero no está en condiciones de rechazarlo, ni siquiera va a intentarlo.

No se parece en nada a como se besaron antes, hay una urgencia en ello, una desesperación, y Stiles derrama todo lo que puede sobre él, cada miedo, cada inseguridad, cada esperanza, cada sueño. No puede decir lo que siente, no puede llegar a ese punto. No quiere correr el riesgo de rechazo, pero puede hacerlo. Él puede hacer esto y esperar que de alguna manera Derek capte el mensaje.

Se tambalean hacia atrás y pronto la parte inferior de Stiles queda presionada contra la fría porcelana del lavamanos. Está duro contra sus pantalones vaqueros y puede sentir que Derek también lo está. No está seguro de quién lo inicia, pero pronto están luchando uno contra el otro, persiguiendo la fricción, buscando aire, las manos buscando a tientas la piel que puedan tocar. Es más allá de lo que han ido. Es demasiado pronto, y al mismo tiempo no lo suficiente.

A regañadientes, él se retira para recuperar el aliento. Necesita detenerse y centrarse, porque lo que están haciendo ahora es alucinante, pero no quiere hacer esto con Derek si no es real. Significa algo para él y también necesita que signifique algo para Derek.

Derek parece arruinado. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas. Sus labios están sonrosados. Él nunca se vio más jodidamente hermoso.

—L-lo siento—, tartamudea. Parece atormentado, casi avergonzado, como si quizás sintiera que se había aprovechado de Stiles de alguna manera.

—¡No! No, yo- —Stiles comienza.

La puerta del baño se abre y Stiles y Derek vuelven la cabeza para ver quién es. Danny y Laura están de pie en la puerta abierta.

—¡Ajá!—, Dice Laura alegremente. —Jodidamente sabía dónde estarías—. Arrugó la nariz. —Dios. Un baño? ¿Realmente Der? Esperas todo este tiempo y ... ¿un baño?

Stiles le echa un vistazo a Derek. Se está sonrojando furiosamente y parece enojado como el infierno. Ninguno de los dos se encuentra en el estado en el que aún pueden arriesgarse a separarse. Aunque resulta que nada mata a una erección más rápido que tu hermana y tu ex juntos. ¿Quien lo iba a saber?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Derek grita. Ojos entrecerrándose mientras mira a Laura. —Esta es un baño de hombres.

—¿De Verdad? No puedo ver ninguno. Sin ofender, —ella escupe, con una mirada de disculpa a Stiles. Derek resopla enojado y Laura sonríe, —De todos modos, te estamos buscando, idiota. Todos te están buscando.

Derek se desenreda de Stiles sin una segunda mirada. —Jackson se fue llorando a un maestro, ¿verdad?—, Se queja.

Danny lo mira con desaprobación. —Parece que Jackson tiene la nariz rota, Der. No es como si le hubieras dejado con muchas opciones.

Derek tiene la gracia de parecer un poco avergonzado. —Él lo pidió—, dice con petulancia.

Danny da un paso adelante, rodando los ojos. —Él siempre está abriendo la boca—, dice en voz baja, su mirada toca por un segundo en Stiles. —Usualmente no dejas que te afecte.

—Esta vez fue diferente—, dice Derek con fuerza, mirando a Danny. —Cruzó una línea.

Se miran el uno al otro, participando en algún tipo de comunicación silenciosa y el corazón de Stiles se hunde.

Danny.

Un minuto con Danny en la habitación y, de repente, es posible que no esté aquí. Él juguetea con el puño de la chaqueta de Letterman de Derek, sintiéndose tímido. Todo esto ha sido un horrible error. No hay forma de que pueda competir con Danny.

—El director quiere verte, Der.— Laura dice, en serio. —Creo que podrías estar a punto de perder tu lugar en el equipo de lacrosse. Eso por lo menos.

Derek se pasa una mano por el pelo, —¡Mierda!—, Dice enojado.

Danny pasa un brazo por sus hombros y los aprieta, —Vamos. Será mejor que afrontes las consecuencias. Tal vez podamos hablar de ellos. ¿Sí? Hablaré con Jackson. Cuanto más tiempo te escondas aquí, peor será.

Derek suspira, —Bien—. Se vuelve torpemente hacia Stiles. —Lo siento—, murmura, sin mirar a Stiles a los ojos. —Será mejor que me vaya—. Stiles asiente, con los brazos cruzados a la defensiva sobre el pecho.

—Claro—, dice, esperando que su voz suene más fuerte de lo que parece. —Te hablaré más tarde.

Derek asiente con la cabeza ausente mientras Danny lo saca de la puerta.

Stiles pasa una mano temblorosa por su cabello. Él puede sentir lágrimas calientes, picando por salir. Todo iba muy bien, ¿y ahora? Ahora está completamente solo de nuevo. Naturalmente.

Él tira de la chaqueta con fuerza alrededor de sí mismo y hace que salga del baño. Sin embargo, se ha olvidado de Laura. Ella saca una mano para detenerlo mientras pasa, agarrando su antebrazo.

—Entonces—, dice con una sonrisa aguda. —Stiles, ¿no es así? Creo que necesitamos tener una pequeña charla.

—¿Sobre qué?—, Pregunta Stiles. Algo en la forma en que ella lo mira lo hace sentir como una presa. Le tomó millones de años de evolución a la humanidad llegar a este punto, y cada célula altamente evolucionada en el cuerpo de Stiles le está gritando que necesita correr, huir del temible depredador.

—Sobre mi hermano—. Sonríe, hay demasiados dientes.

Involuntariamente Stiles da un paso atrás, —¿Q-qué pasa con él?—, Chilla. Es un chillido masculino. Lleno de testosterona.

—Comencemos con cómo se juntaron—, dice ella, con los ojos brillantes. —Cuéntame la historia. Quiero escucharla.

Su mente se queda en blanco. Ellos tenían algo, ¿verdad ?, una historia completa. Definitivamente recuerda haberlo discutido con Derek. ¡Mierda! Está seguro de que lo hicieron, pero ahora de pie aquí con la sonrisa lobuna de Laura desconcertándolo, ni siquiera puede recordar su propio nombre.

Oh, mierda.

Cual es su nombre.

¿Cuál es su maldito nombre?

—¡Stiles!—, Suelta con alivio.

Una expresión de confusión parpadea en la cara de Laura, —¿Qué?—, Dice, desconcertada.

—Lo siento—, dice Stiles, sonrojándose horriblemente. —Es solo que... me pones nervioso.

Ella sonríe, brillante y aguda, —¿Lo hago ahora? Excelente, eso es bueno saberlo. —Laura asiente complacida y se ríe. Stiles arrastra los pies incómodamente, y su expresión se suaviza, —He decidido que te quiero Stiles—.

Él no sabe qué hacer con esa declaración. Se siente un poco como si fuera un gran tiburón blanco y él es el idiota que decidió ir a bucear sin la jaula a prueba de tiburones. —¿Te gusto como persona o como un delicioso bocadillo entre comidas?— el bromea débilmente.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y pasa un brazo por el suyo, —No seas tonto Stiles. Ahora dime cómo te invitó mi hermanito. Suponiendo que lo hizo, por supuesto. Quiero escuchar todo al respecto.

No quiere hacerlo, de alguna manera se siente como una traición, pero está tan desesperado por que alguien, cualquiera con quien hablar, que una vez que comienza, todo se derrama. Su enamorado a largo plazo de Lydia, lo dolorosamente solitario que había estado desde que Scott se había ido, cómo había ideado ese estúpido plan para que Lydia lo notara. Él le dice cómo le pidió a Derek que aceptara una relación falsa con él a cambio de ser su tutor en Química. Admite lo rápido que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Derek, y lo poco que conocía a Lydia. Incluso vuelve a visitar el mortificante conflicto con Jackson en el corredor esta mañana.

Todo excepto las cosas que hicieron. Algunas cosas son privadas después de todo.

Sin embargo, hablar es catártico, y cuando él tartamudea hasta detenerse, siente que se ha levantado una carga.

Laura lo mira pensativa. —Jackson es un jodido idiota—, dice, —si lo veo en el futuro voy a arrancarle las pelotas y meterlas tan arriba en el trasero que podrá usar el hilo dental con su vello pubico.

—Esa es una imagen mental perturbadora—, Stiles palidece, —recuérdame que nunca te haga enojar. Escucha, no le digas nada a Derek. Sé que no piensa en mí de esa manera, en realidad no lo haca, y ha sido genial. No quiero presionarlo más. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella lo mira incrédula, sacudiendo la cabeza, —Increíble. Jodidamente increíble.

—Por favor—, dice, con los ojos muy abiertos y suplicando: —Prométeme que no se lo dirás—. Promesa.

Ella suspira pesadamente, —Bien, suficiente con los ojos de Bambi. Prometo que no le diré nada, pero creo que deberías hacerlo.

—Tal vez—. Stiles dice hoscamente.

—Por el amor de Dios, sois son una pareja hecha en el cielo—. Se ve enojada pero cariñosa, es una expresión que reconoce, está en la cara de su padre mucho.

Stiles la mira con esperanza. —¿Lo crees?—, Dice.

—Sí—, refunfuña, —Ambos son demasiado estúpidos para vivir. Venga. Nos hemos perdido la clase, pero te acompañaré a clase.

Ella pasa un brazo por su hombro y lo aprieta con suavidad, —Si cualquiera te da una mierda hoy, vienes a buscarme. ¿Vale?

No es mucho, pero hace que Stiles se sienta un poco mejor.


	15. Interludio III

Después de aceptar el loco plan de Stiles, pasó la noche entera enfrascado en una locura masiva. Él se encierra en su dormitorio, y camina con agitación. Esto podría ser lo mejor o lo peor que le haya pasado. Él todavía no puede decidir cuál.

El caso es que es Stiles.

Stiles, a quien ha estado enamorado durante tanto tiempo que no puede recordar. Stiles, con su sonrisa traviesa y todos esos malditos lunares. Stiles, con sus extremidades peludas y su crudo entusiasmo sin gracia. Stiles, con sus perfectos labios rosados y dedos delgados y expresivos. Stiles, con sus grandes ojos de color whisky. Stiles, en toda su gloria, inteligente, gracioso, vulnerable, ingenuo, leal y gilipollas.

Stiles, quien está enamorado de Lydia Martin.

La jodida Lydia Martin.

Al final, eso supera a cualquier otra consideración. Derek patea su silla de escritorio con frustración, y la lanza rodando por la habitación.

Él no puede hacer esto. Él va a tener que encontrarse con Stiles mañana en la escuela y volver atrás. Si lo hace, será la peor forma de tortura. Él estaría tan cerca y tan lejos de todo lo que siempre quiso.

Él no se hará eso a sí mismo.

Él se le dirá a Stiles mañana.

Él tiene algo de respeto propio, maldición.

 

 

Él no tiene respeto propio.

Ninguno.

Derek se pasa el día sin poder dejar de mirar a Stiles cada vez que tiene la oportunidad. Que no es que diferente de lo hace habitualmente, salvo que ahora Stiles está mirando hacia atrás . Cada vez que se miran a los ojos, Derek siente que se le revuelve el estómago, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa mientras su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. No es normal sentirse así por alguien, ¿verdad? Él casi se siente enfermo con anticipación nerviosa y eso no es saludable, ¿o sí?

Por supuesto, Erica nota que Stiles mira hacia atrás inmediatamente. Ella sigue asintiendo con la cabeza a Derek y empujándolo con emoción. Isaac y Boyd también se dan cuenta. Boyd incluso lo tira a un lado y dice: —Creo que tu chico podría estar contigo, Der. Deberías hacer un movimiento —.

Viniendo de Boyd eso es solo ... bueno ... Boyd casi nunca interfiere en este tipo de cosas. Él es un gran creyente en vivir y dejar vivir y ocuparse de su propio negocio. Derek siempre ha apreciado eso sobre él. Si Boyd dice que debería hacerlo, entonces quizás debería hacerlo. Por supuesto, Boyd no sabe por qué Stiles de repente comenzó a notarlo. Derek no tiene ganas de decirle.

El hecho es que nunca hizo un movimiento antes porque no sabía que Stiles era bisexual, al menos, eso es lo que se dice a sí mismo. Él nunca iba a exponerse solo para que Stiles dijera que no le gustaban los chicos. Preferiría andar en secreto.

Ahora, sin embargo, Stiles ha admitido su bisexualidad, por lo que en teoría Derek tiene una oportunidad.

Tal vez.

Lo hace si ignora todo el asunto de que —Stiles está enamorado de Lydia—. Sin embargo, no puede ignorarlo. Si solo él pudiera eliminar los sentimientos de Stiles por Lydia, podría tener una oportunidad.

La solución le llega a Derek en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras entra en su clase de historia el jueves. Echa un vistazo a Stiles sentado allí, masticando distraídamente una pluma y ha decidido. Él va a utilizar la relación falsa como una oportunidad para tratar de cortejar a Stiles por sí mismo. Él desplegará cada arma metafóricamente hablando en su arsenal para que Stiles se olvide de Lydia. Tendrá que tener cuidado de cómo lo hace, no quiere asustar a Stiles, pero lo hará. En este punto, parece que no tiene nada que perder.

Con eso en mente, se arma de sí mismo, deambula y se arregla para reunirse con Stiles después del colegio.

 

 

Derek espera a Stiles en el estacionamiento. Está nervioso, tanto depende de esto, y no quiere arruinarlo. Cuando ve a Stiles vagando por su aliento se atraganta. Stiles se ve hermoso y el corazón de Derek salta erráticamente en su pecho. Él reduce su ansiedad, tiene que jugar bien. No quiere asustar a Stiles o alejarlo por ser demasiado intenso.

Conducen de regreso a la casa de Stiles en coches separados. Derek está vibrando con nerviosa anticipación.

Irá a casa de Stiles. Él va a ver dónde vive. Estarán solos. Toma varias respiraciones calmantes antes de salir del coche y se tranquiliza.

Se sientan a la mesa y Derek quiere dejar una buena impresión, realmente lo hace.

Desafortunadamente, una vez que comienzan a discutir su relación falsa, Derek no puede contenerse.

Nunca había tenido nada en contra de Lydia Martin hasta este momento. Ahora, cada vez que la ve en la escuela, siente una irracional oleada de odio. Él se irrita cada vez que Stiles menciona su nombre. Él está tan celoso de ella. Lo peor es que probablemente ni siquiera sepa quién es Stiles. Es ridículo. No puede resistir la pregunta de que es lo que Stiles ve en ella, y luego tiene que escuchar con resentimiento mientras habla maravillas sobre lo jodidamente maravillosa que es.

Esta es una idea terrible.

Él debería dejar de hacer esto, ahora.

Stiles nunca dejará de mirar a Lydia y verlo.

Él debería retroceder.

Aunque no puede hacerlo, porque finalmente tiene a Stiles en su vida, y cualquier Stiles es mucho mejor que ningún Stiles en absoluto.

Cuando discuten los detalles de su relación falsa, está claro que Stiles no tiene experiencia.

Él admite que nunca ha besado a nadie y en ese momento el cerebro de Derek tiene algún tipo de cortocircuito.

Derek podría ser el primer beso de Stiles.

Derek podría ser el primer beso de Stiles ...

...

...

Sí, él va a hacer esto.

No hay forma de que él le dé esa oportunidad a alguien más.

Derek quiere besar a Stiles hasta que no recuerde el nombre de Lydia.

 

 

Sin embargo, nada es tan simple, y Derek debería saberlo ahora. Stiles es entusiasta e inseguro. Confiado y tímido. En un momento parece que está en Derek, al siguiente pregunta qué cree Derek que le gustaría hacer a Lydia . Stiles hace bromas sobre Derek golpeando su culo que dejan a Derek tartamudeando y sonrojándose. Él le atormenta con su jodida pajita durante la cita de una manera que deja a Derek teniendo una semi erección incómoda en el restaurante. Sin embargo, prácticamente tiene un ataque de pánico cuando cree que Derek le ha contado a otras personas sobre su cita —falsa—. Él necesita constancia constante de que está bien. Está convencido de que Derek debería estar avergonzado o avergonzado de ser visto con él. Derek se vuelve entre herido y confundido. Stiles parece tener esta retorcida percepción de quién es Derek y qué quiere. Derek no sabe cómo descomponerlo.

Cuando Stiles olvida que todo es fingir, cuando suelta sus inseguridades, es increíble. En esos momentos, es la persona más brillante, divertida y sexy que Derek conoce, sin excepciones. Sin embargo, está claro que los problemas de autoestima de Stiles son bastante profundos, y Derek sigue moviéndose entre ellos. Stiles está convencido de que Derek está fuera de su alcance, hasta el punto en que no parece ver a Derek como una opción. Eso es lo que más molesta a Derek. Hasta que Stiles deje de lado esa idea, en realidad nunca verá a Derek como persona. Una persona que es tan defectuosa, vulnerable y solitaria como él. Derek no quiere ser puesto en un pedestal, quiere hacer un espacio para sí mismo al lado de Stiles.

En resumen, salir con Stiles es la tortura más dulce. Derek no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Pero sin embargo, es una tortura

El punto más bajo es cuando Stiles realmente se da cuenta de que a Derek le gusta alguien. Él se ofrece para ayudar a Derek a obtener a 'su Lydia'. Derek no sabe si reír o llorar. Él casi retrocede, casi abandona todo el plan allí mismo. Sin embargo, Stiles es tan sincero, tan amable, tan triste en nombre de Derek que no puede hacerlo. Stiles es el tipo de persona que ve a alguien sufrir y quiere ayudarlos. Ese es el hombre con el que Derek se obsesiona desde que tiene memoria. Solo quiere agarrarlo y gritar, —¡Eres tú idiota!

Él no piensa. Él no es lo suficientemente valiente.

El punto culminante es cuando finalmente consigue besar a Stiles, están parados en el porche después de su cita. El corazón de Derek está latiendo con nerviosismo en su pecho, las palmas de sus manos están sudando pero igualmente va a por ello. Él sabe, la realidad, que un beso no va a purgar todos los pensamientos de Lydia Martin desde la cabeza de Stiles, pero querido Dios, él trata de hacer que cuente. Stiles parece incierto al principio, pero luego cambia y es bueno. Es mucho mejor de lo que Derek se imaginaba que sería. Por un momento, se permite creer que esto es real, que Stiles está aquí porque quiere a Derek.

Cuando se separan, Stiles está callado, casi aturdido, y sigue tocando sus labios con los dedos, como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de pasar.

Derek lo marca como una victoria.

 

 

Derek pasa una mañana perezosa en la cama al día siguiente, pensando en su noche con Stiles, la forma en que sonríe, la forma en que se ve, la sensación de él. Se da vuelta en su frente y sonríe en su almohada al pensar en él. Él es tan feliz. En poco tiempo él se está frotando pensando en su beso y luego relajándose en su cama, deshuesado y saciado.

Más tarde, Stiles lo llama y lo invita a que vaya, está extasiado, ¡está funcionando, está ganando! Stiles se olvidará de Lydia. Él puede hacer que esto suceda.

Cuando finalmente llega y se dirige a la habitación de Stiles, casi no puede creerlo. Él fantaseó sobre cómo sería la habitación de Stiles. Literalmente. Luego Stiles se quita la camiseta, y el cerebro de Derek se apaga porque esta es otra fantasía hecha realidad. Stiles es pálido, delgado, fuerte y salpicado de lunares. Derek abre la boca, no puede dejar de mirar, pero al mismo tiempo se siente como un mirón espeluznante. Stiles está hablando con él y apenas puede formar una oración coherente, puede sentir su rostro ardiendo mientras trata de no mirar.

Stiles se pone una camiseta diferente , y hablan, hablan concretamente, sobre la mamá de Stiles. Se siente íntimo, significativo. Esto es lo que Derek quiere, conocer a Stiles, ser la persona a la que va. Él quiere estar aquí para él. Básicamente lo dice y luego, de repente, Stiles lo besa.

Cada vez que se besaron, Derek lo había iniciado. Sin embargo, esta vez es Stiles, y para todos comienza dulce e inocente, no permanece así por mucho tiempo, no puede obtener suficiente, no puede dejar de tocar. Pronto están acostados en la cama, completamente vestidos, frotándose entre ellos a través de sus jeans y Derek está a unos dos minutos de correrse en sus pantalones.

Con un esfuerzo hercúleo, se detiene y retrocede. No puede ser solo un experimento para Stiles, algún tipo de marcador hasta que se encuentre con Lydia.

Como si fuera una señal, Stiles está tratando de sondearlo, tratando de averiguar quién es Derek, quién es su Lydia. Él solo quiere llorar.

Sin embargo, le dice que lo hace lo más vago posible, pero dice la verdad y Stiles lo abraza , lo abraza. Echa pequeños besos en su cabello y le dice que todo irá bien, porque Stiles es un buen tipo.

Para cuando lo deja, está más enamorado de Stiles que nunca. Él está jodidamente jodido.

 

 

Cuando llega a casa esa noche, Laura lo agarra mientras entra por la puerta.

—¿Dónde has estado hermano?—, Pregunta con picardía.

—Fuera—, dice, deslizándose de su chaqueta.

Ella sonríe bruscamente. —¿Con alguien?

Él sacude la cabeza. —Solo—, responde.

Ella lo golpea cariñosamente en el brazo. —Eres tan malditamente mentiroso, Der. Bien, guarda tus secretos. Mira lo que me importa.

Ella desaparece en su habitación, y él la mira irse.

Él quiere decirle. Son cercanos, y a pesar de que discuten a veces, no hay mucho que él no comparta con ella. Ella es una bocazas y directa, pero tiene buen juicio y siempre le da la espalda. Las cosas son así, él solo sabe que ella no aprobará esto. Ella le dirá que es una mala idea. Ella le dirá que se lastimará. Ella le dirá que hable con Stiles.

Él no quiere escucharla decir esas cosas porque sabe que ella tiene razón. Ella tiene razón, pero él no quiere renunciar a esto ahora.

Al día siguiente, ve a Stiles de pie junto al casillero, con aspecto nervioso y vulnerable. Derek no puede evitarlo , solo tiene que ir. Cuando Stiles acepta su chaqueta, se derrite. Solo quiere juntarlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo por el resto del día. Tal vez encontrar un aula vacía y te divertirse un poco. Stiles se parece a él . Es como si realmente estuvieran saliendo.

Entonces Whittemore llega y todo se va a la mierda.

Él no puede soportar a Whittemore. Principalmente porque es un desgraciado que se rebaja a cualquier cosa, donde sabes que no llevas bien, pero no lo suficiente como para realmente hacer algo.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como comienza a hablar sobre Stiles, Derek ve rojo.

Él. Ve. Rojo.

Antes de que se haya dado cuenta, le ha dado un puñetazo en la cara a Whittemore con tanta fuerza que cree que se habrá roto la mano. Duele. Solo puede esperar que a Jackson le duela más.

Sin pensarlo, arrastra a Stiles por los corredores de la escuela, poseído por una especie de furia ciega.

¿Quién se cree que es Jackson? El puto gilipollas.

Él se tropieza con el baño y comienza a tratar de aliviar la sensación de ardor y dolor en su mano.

Está drogado por la ira y la adrenalina hasta que Stiles comienza a disculparse, comienza a culparse a sí mismo, comienza a decir que Jackson tenía razón.

Derek siente que su corazón se ha dividido en dos.

Él nunca podrá hacer esto.

Pensó que su mayor desafío para obtener Stiles era los sentimientos de Stiles por Lydia.

Él estaba equivocado.

Resulta que la mayor barrera es la autoestima de Stiles. ¿Cómo puede pensar que Jackson tiene razón? ¿Cómo puede alguien tan inteligente, tan divertido, tan maravilloso en tantas formas escuchar ese estúpido?

Él tropieza, torpe sobre sus palabras, tratando de hacer que Stiles vea cuán importante es, lo sorprendente que es. Sin embargo, nunca fue bueno con las palabras, nunca puede decir todas las cosas que necesita, pero tal vez podría mostrarlo. Tal vez si él solo ...

Se besan. Es ardiente, duro y desesperado. No es como lo han hecho hasta ahora. No es como si hubiera terminado con alguien más, porque significa mucho más. Este es Stiles. Esto es todo.

Antes de que él pueda registrar completamente lo que está sucediendo, Derek lo empuja contra el lavamanos, moliéndolo furioso, insistente y tan jodidamente necesario. Ha renunciado a poder decir las palabras correctas, pero Stiles tiene que entender esto. En este momento, esto es todo lo que Derek tiene para ofrecer y tiene que significar algo .

Stiles parece ser recíproco ... parece quererlo tanto. Mierda. De repente, Derek está allí, tambaleándose, a punto de correrse en sus jeans como el adolescente cachondo que es. Luego, en el último minuto, Stiles se detiene, retrocede, una expresión pellizcada en su rostro. Como él se arrepiente ... como que esto no es lo que él quiere ...

Mierda...

Derek fue demasiado lejos. Esto es más de lo que hablaron, debería haber preguntado. Debería haberse asegurado de que estuviera bien.

Él es un ser humano terrible.

Él está tomando ventaja.

Stiles no le gusta. A Stiles le gusta Lydia.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

En ese momento, Laura y Danny irrumpieron, y él no tuvo tiempo de disculparse o explicarse.

Aparentemente Derek puede haberle roto la nariz de Jackson y ahora tendrá que luchar por su lugar en el equipo de Lacrosse. Básicamente es una tremenda putada. Está enojado consigo mismo por eso y no sabe cómo comenzar a hacerlo bien.

Deja que Danny lo lleve a la oficina del director, y no es la primera vez que agradece la amistad de Danny.

Puede que no hayan funcionado como pareja, pero Danny es realmente un buen tipo. El mejor.

Está codo con codo con Derek cuando llaman a la puerta de la oficina del director.

—¡Entren!— Ladra el director Ryan.

Derek toma una respiración profunda y entra. Abre la puerta y encuentra a Jackson sentado allí, con un pañuelo ensangrentado sujeto firmemente a la nariz, y al entrenador Finstock, que parece que quiere pasar el puño por la pared más cercana. La boca del director Ryan está en una línea sombría.

Jackson se ve completamente enojado por ver a Derek y Danny juntos, nunca le gustó Derek y nunca compartió la amistad de Danny.

Derek se sienta, sintiéndose enfermo y nervioso. No es bueno con las palabras en el mejor de los casos y no tiene idea de cómo defenderse ahora. Eso ahora no ayuda, le importa una mierda el lacrosse, solo quiere encontrar a Stiles.

Gracias sin embargo por Danny.

Danny le prepara para la ocasión como un campeón, se las arregla para explicarle la situación al director, hablar con Jackson, (su nariz no realmente se rompió después de todo) e incluso calmar al Entrenador. Para el final , él tiene a Derek y Jackson estrechando sus manos a regañadientes. Él les hace disculparse el uno al otro. El entrenador esbozó una sonrisa . El director Ryan está sentado con una expresión ligeramente aturdida en su rostro. Si Danny alguna vez decide dejar el lacrosse, definitivamente habrá una carrera en política esperándolo.

Derek sale de la reunión apenas habiendo hablado tres oraciones juntas. Tiene una sanción de dos partidos y está suspendido por el resto del día y mañana.

No está mal, pero no es genial.

Su madre todavía estará enojada.

Debería sentirse aliviado, es mucho mejor de lo que podría haber sido.

Danny lo arrastra mientras se van.

—Entonces—, dice con una pequeña sonrisa, —finalmente resolviste las cosas con Stile.

Derek se ve sorprendido. —¿Qué ... qué quieres decir?—. Él tartamudea.

Los hoyuelos de Danny se hacen más profundos mientras sonríe. —¿Estás tratando de decirme que no has estado enamorado a Stiles? ¿Dios sabe cuánto?

Derek traga torpemente. —Yo eh.

Danny aprieta el antebrazo de Derek y pone los ojos en blanco. —Está bien, Der. Yo lo sabía. Incluso cuando estábamos juntos, lo sabía. Solías iluminarte cada vez que entraba en la habitación. Estoy feliz por ti. Honestamente.—

Derek se traga el nudo en su garganta. —Gracias—, dijo con voz ronca, —por lo que hiciste allí y por todo—. De alguna manera, se siente culpable, de repente su relación con Danny se ve reflejada en una nueva luz.

—Deja de preocuparte—. Danny dice con una sonrisa fácil. —Estoy feliz con Ethan, y ahora te supero. Estamos bien.

Derek parpadea. Honestamente, no se había dado cuenta de que Danny había necesitado superarlo. —Bueno. Bueno. Gracias y ya sabes, lo siento. Lo siento, no fui un buen novio.

Danny le sonríe con cariño. —Eres un buen novio. Simplemente no eras una buena para mí.

Es doloroso, honesto y probablemente más de lo que Derek merece. Él sonríe, —Me alegro de que ahora podamos ser amigos—, dice sintiéndose un poco inseguro.

—Yo también—. Danny suena sincero. —Mejor me voy. Técnicamente soy del equipo de Jackson en esta debacle.

Derek asintió aturdido, viendo como Danny se retira hacia la figura ceñuda de Jackson.

Se dirige a su coche, reflexionando sobre los eventos de esa mañana.

Una cosa es completamente clara.

Él realmente apesta a las relaciones.

Quizás debería hablar con Laura.

Está a punto de subirse al Camaro y volver a casa cuando es abordado por una pequeña pelirroja enojada con tacones de cuatro pulgadas y una nube de perfume caro.

—¡Tú!—, Exclama con enojo. —Necesitamos tener unas palabras.— Ella lo agarra por el brazo y lo arrastra hacia el hueco más cercana. —Mi fiesta de cumpleaños es esta semana gilipollas. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta? ¿Lo sabes?—

Derek frunció el ceño, cada gramo de su resentimiento por Lydia regresando con toda su fuerza. —No es mi problema.

Él sacude su brazo y se da vuelta para irse.

—Voy a hacerlo su problema, idiota. Iba a decirle a Jackson que me llevara, pero no va salir bien en las fotografías con ese aspecto.

—Estoy devastado por ti—, gruñe Derek.

—No necesitas estarlo. Ahora me estás llevando —. Ella dice, sus ojos brillan peligrosamente.

Él se detiene de inmediato y la mira. —¿Qué?

—Tú. Me. Estás. Llevando.—. Su tono no admite discusión.

—No. Yo no —. Él escupe de nuevo.

—Me lo debes—. Ella dice. —Tenía todo planeado y lo arruinaste.

—¿Y qué va a decir Jackson sobre eso?

—No es de su incumbencia. No es como si realmente estuviéramos saliendo en este momento —, dice con frialdad.

Está tan furioso que ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar. —¡No puedo creer que le gustes!—, Explota enojado.

Ella frunce los labios tristemente. —Jackson no me quiere y no me gusta. No significa que no nos amemos el uno al otro—, dice.

Derek ni siquiera puede descubrir los problemas con esa oración. —¡No Jackson! ¡Stiles! No puedo creer que a Stiles le gustes. Eres una intrusa, entrometida, manipuladora...

—¿Quién es Stiles?—, Interrumpe, curiosamente. —¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

—No importa—, Derek grita furioso. —Olvídalo lo que dije.

Ella lo mira pensativa. —¿Es él por el que siempre estás llorando? Por el que Danny siempre estaba deprimido. El torpe con los ojos y la fijación oral.

Derek se queda boquiabierto. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Danny—. Ella dice serenamente, —Te acabo de decir eso, intenta escuchar.

Derek frunce el ceño enojado. —Lo que sea. No es asunto tuyo. No iré a esa fiesta contigo. No estoy interesado en ti.

—No. No, en realidad no lo estás. —Ella le lanza una mirada calculadora. —Vale. Bueno, tal vez le pediré a Stiles que venga conmigo en su lugar.

—No lo harías—. Derek palidece, su corazón se hunde hasta sus botas.

—¿No es así? Pero lo tengo con tanta autoridad que le agrado —. Sonríe, pero no llega a sus ojos. —Adiós, Derek. Disfruté nuestra pequeña charla. Fue muy ... reveladora.

Gira sobre sus talones y se aleja con determinación, sus tacones golpeando contra la acera.

Derek quiere estar enfermo.

Él va a estar enfermo.

Se desliza hacia el piso con la cabeza entre las manos, no tiene idea de qué hacer.

Él no tiene ni puta idea qué hacer.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando Stiles finalmente llega a la clase, todos dejan de hablar y se vuelven para mirarlo. Camina lentamente hacia su escritorio, con la cara ardiendo. A su alrededor podía sentir sus miradas curiosas, escuchar su nombre en los hilos de sus conversaciones. Él siempre pensó que debía ser bueno ser popular. Para sentir que la gente realmente lo veía.

Tal vez lo sea.

Mientras seas conocido por las razones correctas.

Alguien le arroja un pedazo de papel arrugado. Le golpea en la cabeza y luego rueda inútilmente sobre su escritorio. Él mira alrededor para ver de dónde viene, pero nadie hace contacto visual. Cuando lo abre hay una imagen toscamente dibujada, dos figuras de palitos dobladas una encima de la otra, follando. El que encabeza, a falta de una mejor palabra, tiene enormes cejas. El fondo tiene tantos puntos en su cara que parece estar enfermo. La imagen tiene las palabras, "Fondos para la virginidad de Stilinski. Por favor, coloque todas las donaciones en la parte posterior", garabateó en la parte superior. Lo arrugó y lo metió en su mochila, con la cara ardiendo.

Detrás de él, alguien se ríe.

Sus manos tiemblan violentamente mientras saca sus libros de su mochila.

Va a ser un día largo.

 

 

No se pone mucho mejor. Derek aparentemente ha sido suspendido de la escuela, así como del equipo de Lacrosse. Nadie parece estar seguro de por cuánto tiempo estaran vigentes esos castigos. Algunas personas dicen que es permanente, otras dicen que volverá mañana. Stiles tiene varias notas más pegadas a él. Él se codea y se golpea mientras camina por los pasillos. Al parecer, el equipo de Lacrosse está sacando sus frustraciones con la pérdida de su mejor jugador hacia él. Él realmente no puede culparlos. Él fue quien convenció a Derek sobre esto.

Es su culpa.

La culpa de Stiles lo consume. Él como que quiere llamar a Derek. Él quiere controlarlo y ver cómo está, pero cada vez que lo hace, recuerda lo fácil que Danny había logrado a Derek, lo rápido que Derek se había ido con él y lo bien que se veían juntos. Alguien pasa junto a él y lo hace tropezar en los casilleros.

Se merece esto.

A la hora del almuerzo, recoge su comida y encuentra una mesa vacía, lo más lejos posible de todos los demás . Sin embargo, aún puede sentir los ojos de la gente sobre él. Él saca su libro y se sienta allí, mirándolo sin comprender. Han pasado diez minutos y no leyó ni una sola palabra, cuando el roce de una silla hace que mire hacia arriba.

Su aliento se atraganta en su garganta.

Lydia Martin.

—¿Hay alguien sentado aquí?—, Le pregunta, mostrándole una sonrisa ganadora.

Él niega con la cabeza en silencio.

¿A pasado a un universo paralelo? Se siente como si lo hubiera hecho.

—Maravilloso—, dice ella, sentándose graciosamente frente a él.

Él la mira por un segundo, sin estar seguro de qué decir. Por la ausencia de ruido en la cafetería, parece que él no es el único que está conmocionado. —¿Eres tú ...— tartamudea. —¿Qué-?

Ella le sonríe dulcemente. —Stiles, ¿verdad?—, Pregunta ella. Su corazón martillea en su pecho, asiente frenéticamente.

—Soy Lydia—, dice ella. Él lo sabe. Oh Dios, él lo sabe. Ella lo está mirando. Ella espera que él diga algo.

—¿Estás perdida?— Se las arregla finalmente.

Una pequeña sonrisa juega en sus labios y ella se ríe. —No. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Uh ... porque estás aquí conmigo—, gesticula, —y no allí con ellos—. Mira hacia otro lado, y ve a Jackson mirándolo con furia desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

—Tal vez hoy quería sentarme aquí—, dice Lydia con indiferencia, —tal vez me cansé de ellos.

Stiles mira nerviosamente por la habitación, —Um ... eso no parece probable—. No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué Lydia vendría y se sentaría con él? Por qué ella ...

—¿Esto es porque Derek le dio un puñetazo a Jackson en la cara?—, Dice de repente. —No quise que eso sucediera, pero ...

Una breve mirada de fastidio se refleja en sus rasgos. —Estoy seguro de que Jackson se lo merecía—, dice, pero su tono es un poco menos amistoso ahora.

Stiles mira hacia abajo y se mueve nerviosamente con su cuchara. —Yo ... él lo era ... bueno, pero no sé si alguien merece ser golpeado—, dice finalmente. —No es una buena manera de resolver las cosas.

Lydia aprieta la boca con un poco de molestia. —Dile eso a Derek—, murmura de forma oscura.

Stiles se desploma culpable. Esto es todo su culpa. Derek está en problemas con Lydia, y es todo por su culpa.

—No deberías culpar a Derek—, dice finalmente, —Yo ... es mi culpa. Yo ... todo esto ha sido culpa mía desde el principio. No hubiera sido puesto en esa posición si no fuera por mí.

Lydia ladea la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Qué quieres decir?—, Pregunta ella.

Él quiere decirle. Él quiere sacarlo todo de su pecho, pero no puede. Él no puede explicar el aparente noviazgo ni por qué le pidió a Derek que lo aceptara en primer lugar. ¿Cómo fue que toda esta situación se salió de control? Deja caer la cabeza y mira miserablemente sus manos.

Ellas no tienen ninguna respuesta.

—Hey—, dice amablemente, colocando una mano sobre la suya, —¿qué quisiste decir?— Él mira su mano, tan pálida y delicada como agarra la suya. Literalmente, hace una semana, habría estado en la luna de tenerla sentada en su mesa, para que lo tocara. Ahora él solo desea que ella sea Derek.

—Yo, eh ...— comienza, pero no puede terminar. Se oye el roce de una silla y Laura Hale se sienta a su lado.

—Stiles, Lydia—, dice sonriendo peligrosamente. —Me apetece veros a los dos sentados aquí. Juntos.

—Laura—, reconoce Lydia, —qué agradable verte.— El tono de su voz sugiere que ella preferiría ver una mierda en un bosque, y Laura sonríe ampliamente.

—¿Cómo va el día Bambi?— Laura dice sin apartar los ojos de Lydia. Sin embargo, la pregunta está claramente dirigida a Stiles.

—Um ...— dice Stiles inteligentemente.

—¿Bambi? Oh, eso es precioso—. Lydia responde, su mirada fija en la cara de Laura.

Esas miradas entre ellas, tratando de entender todas las cosas que no están diciendo.

—Entonces, Stiles—, dice Lydia, finalmente alejando su atención de Laura, —es mi fiesta de cumpleaños este fin de semana. Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir.

—Uh, no sé—. Stiles comienza a decir.

Lydia suelta su sonrisa más deslumbrante, —Te pido que vengas como mi cita, naturalment.

Una vez más, Stiles se ve obligado a revisar la habitación y asegurarse de que no haya entrado en una especie de zona crepuscular.

—¿Qué ... yo no ... solo ... qué?— Tartamudeó incrédulo.

Ambas chicas lo miran con curiosidad ahora. —Estoy preguntando si vendrás a mi fiesta de cumpleaños como mi cita—, Lydia repite lentamente.

No. Todavía no tiene más sentido la segunda vez que lo oye. Esto está mal. Esto no es cómo se supone que esto sucederá

—Uh ... ¿por qué?— No quiere decirlo, simplemente le sale sin su permiso. Aunque es una buena pregunta. Él está bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Lydia inclina su cabeza otra vez y lo mira. Es una mirada honesta esta vez, como si realmente lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.

Laura rompe el silencio, suspirando de frustración. —Probablemente para molestar a mi hermano, o a Jackson, o una combinación de los dos, me imagino. ¿No es así, Lydia?

Lydia mira entre ellos. y luego pone los ojos en blanco con fastidio. —Vale. Sí. Estoy cabreada porque Jackson es un gilipollas, pero aún así lo tomaría como mi cita. Entonces Derek tuvo que golpearlo en la cara, lo que arruinaría las fotografías. Jackson es muy gracioso sobre que le tomen una foto de todos modos. Entonces le pedí a Derek que me llevara, pero él se negó, así que ahora te estoy preguntando.

Laura resopla, —Oh Dios. Eso es hilarante. Le preguntaste a Derek.

El cerebro de Stiles trabaja horas extras tratando de unir todas estas nuevas piezas de información. —¿Le pediste a Derek que te llevara a tu fiesta?—, Comienza.

—Sí—, asiente, —bueno, le dije que lo haría, pero se puso muy enojado, y luego me enojé, así que ...— toma un elegante bocado de su sándwich.

—Entonces, ¿soy la siguiente mejor opción después de Derek?—, Pregunta Stiles con incredulidad.

Lydia lo mira con astucia. —Si—, admite, —te lo pregunté porque me enojé con Derek, y sabía que preguntarte lo enojarías. ¿Allí, mejor ahora? —Su sonrisa es aguda como una daga.

Laura niega con la cabeza y le sonríe suavemente a Lydia. —Eres una buena pieza Marti—, dice con cariño, reclinándose en su silla y cruzando los brazos. Lydia se sonroja un poco, pero se niega a mirar a Laura a los ojos. —¿Qué hizo Jackson esta vez?—, Pregunta Laura.

Lydia extiende una mano y juguetea distraídamente con su envoltorio de sándwich, sin dejar de mirar a Laura. —Él solo ... él es ... es una larga historia.

—No es lo suficientemente bueno para ti—, dice Stiles ferozmente, —te mereces algo mejor.

—Quizás— admite, —aunque mucha gente le diría lo mismo sobre mí.

—Bueno, estarían equivocados—, dice Stiles alcista. —Es un idiota. Tú no eres ... eres increíble.

Lydia suspira pesadamente, —Es complicado Stiles. Yo ... no todos encajan en pequeñas cajas. La vida es desordenada. —Stiles frunce los labios, a punto de desatar otro ataque de alabanza.

Laura se inclina hacia adelante. —Seré tu cita—, dice, mirando intensamente a Lydia.

Lydia se encuentra con su mirada insegura, con la boca abierta en un shock silencioso. —¿Te gustaría hacer eso?—, Su voz oscila con esperanza.

—Lo haría—. Laura asiente en serio. —Realmente lo haría.

Lydia sonríe suavemente. —Yo ... uh ... está bien. Yo también —. Le sonríe a Laura, cálida y genuinamente. Stiles no recuerda haber visto esa sonrisa antes, y ha pasado mucho tiempo catalogándolas todas.

—Está bien—. Laura le devuelve la sonrisa. Lydia se para de forma abrupta. Ella tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y está nerviosa. Ella toma su bandeja. —Mejor me voy. Fue un placer conocerte, Stiles—, dice, mirando a Laura.

Stiles la ve irse, su universo entero remodelando todo lo que acaba de presenciar.

Laura se reclina en su silla, se estira y dobla sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Ella está sonriendo ampliamente.

Stiles la mira boquiabierta, su mandíbula floja. Ella lo mira y frunce el ceño, —Oh por los cojones, Stilinski. Tú ¿Crees que tienes el monopolio de que te guste Lydia Martin?

Él se encoge de hombros sin poder hacer nada. Nada sobre este día está yendo como se esperaba.

Sin embargo, hay algo que se agita en su cerebro, un comentario desechable que hizo Lydia, y ahora ella se ha ido, le da un codazo insistente a su subconsciente, exigiendo atención. —¿Qué quiso decir cuando dijo que sabía que haría enojar a Derek si ella me invitaba?—, Se pregunta en voz alta.

Laura lo mira y niega con la cabeza, —¿Qué crees que significa?—, Dice finalmente, —Si aún no has resuelto eso, no puedo ayudarte.

Stiles se mueve nerviosamente con su tenedor, agitado, —No tiene sentido, no tendría sentido a menos que ...— se calla, solo tiene sentido si Derek tiene sentimientos por él. —¡Pero a Derek le gusta Danny!—, Murmura para sí mismo.

Laura hace una pausa, una cuchara a la mitad de su boca y lo mira. —¿Qué?— Ella escupe, incrédula.

La cara de Stiles cae, —Yo ... ¿a Derek le gusta Danny?—, Dice con un poco menos de confianza.

—¡A la mierda esta mierda!—, Exclama Laura, dejando caer su cuchara y enviando su taza de pudín a todas partes. —¡Seriamente! ¿Qué pasa con vosotros?

—¿A Derek no le gusta Danny?—, Dice Stiles, probando las palabras mientras las dice.

Laura hace una mueca y niega con la cabeza. —No Stiles. A Derek no le gusta Danny. Jesús.

—Pero dijo que le gustaba a alguien desde hace siglos, que tenían un amigo realmente bueno, ese sería Jackson, que en realidad es realmente posesivo con Danny. Dijo que habló con e y lo intentaron, pero no funcionó porque la persona que le gustaba estaba enamorada de otra persona. Danny dejó a Derek por Ethan, —dice, con un leve toque de histeria en su voz ahora.— Todo tiene sentido .

Laura lo mira, algo de su frustración se derrite. —Bueno. No estoy seguro de cómo han logrado comunicarse de esta manera, pero déjame dejarte algo muy claro. A Danny le gustaba Derek. Lo había hecho por años, aunque no creo que mi tonto hermano realmente haya entendido eso. De todos modos, salieron, casualmente, pero Danny sabía que a Derek le gustaba alguien más, y no estaba preparado para ser el segundo. Entonces, él lo rompió. Luego encontró a Ethan, y ahora ha seguido adelante. Mi hermano nunca ha estado enamorado de Danny.

—Está bien, pero entonces quién...— deja de mirarla suplicante.

Ella le devuelve la mirada, mira de soslayo, significativamente, como si tratara de comunicar la respuesta mediante algún tipo de telepatía.

Como si estuviera tratando de decirle...

Pero eso no puede ser correcto...

—¡¿Yo ?!— Chilla estridentemente. —Estás diciendo que le gusto.

Ella asiente frenéticamente. —Excepto que no lo dije—. Recuerda que si alguna vez lo mencionas. Explícitamente yo no lo dije. Lo resolviste todo por tu cuenta.

—No puedes tener razón sobre eso.— Stiles niega con la cabeza. —Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Laura, has cometido algún tipo de error. —Está enloqueciendo, esto no es posible, esto es una locura.

Laura se ve completamente enojada. Ella se inclina, agarra un puñado de su camiseta y tira de él hacia ella. —Escucha—, grita, —Mi hermano ha estado estúpidamente enamorado de ti durante años. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he tenido que escucharlo hablar de tus malditos lunares, tus labios... tus jodidas manos ? ¿Tú si? ¿TÚ SI? Te estoy suplicando, de ser humano a otro. No puedo continuar. No puedo escuchar esa mierda más. Si no fuera por Derek, si no fuera por ti, entonces, por favor, por favor, ve a ordenar esta mierda. Seriamente. Te lo ruego. Ella deja caer su camiseta y se relaja en su silla, respirando con dificultad.

Stiles se sienta congelado en el momento, mientras su cerebro intenta reajustarse a esta nueva y maravillosa información.

—¿Le gustan mis lunares? —Stiles dice distraídamente, pasándose los dedos por los labios. La esperanza floreciendo cálida en su pecho.

Laura suspira con frustración mientras su cabeza golpea contra la mesa.

—A la mierda mi vida—, susurra. —A la mierda mi vida.


	17. Chapter 17

Él no puede quedarse en la escuela.

Él tiene que encontrar a Derek.

Su corazón está golpeando contra su caja torácica y sus manos están sudando. Laura todavía está sentada, desplomándose en su silla, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

Él agarra su bolsa, la levanta por encima de su hombro y se levanta abruptamente.

—¿Stiles? ¿A dónde vas? —Laura pregunta, girando la cabeza para mirarle, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Derek!—, Dice, agitándose mientras se tropieza con la pata de una silla. —Tengo que encontrar a Derek.—

Ella lo mira y luego se sienta y sonríe, —¡Oh, sí! Vas a solucionar esto por completo, ¿verdad? ¡ Sabía que me gustabas Stilinski!

Se encoge de hombros,— Sin ánimo de ofender, pero realmente no lo estoy haciendo esto por ti.

Su sonrisa se ensancha aún más. —Joder, sí. Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar.

Él se da vuelta para irse. —Escucha—, le grita: —Probablemente ha regresado a la casa para ponerse de mal humor, pero si no está, ¡prueba con el parque!— Stiles apenas le presta atención, ya patina salvajemente por la cafetería, con los brazos revoloteando salvajemente.

Corre hacia su Jeep, y abre la puerta arrojando su mochila. Se precipita tras ella, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Luego se permite respirar un momento.

A Derek le gusta.

A Derek le gusta.

Él no puede dejar de sonreír.

...

...

Se necesitan dos minutos para que entren los nervios.

Qué idiota ha sido, enamorado de Lydia todo el tiempo, tratando de persuadir a Derek para que hable sobre quién le gusta. Le pidió a un chico, que aparentemente ha estado enamorado de él durante años, que pretenda salir con él. Oh Dios, debe haber sido una tortura cruel e inusual, pero Derek lo hizo de todos modos. Dios, ha estado tan ciego. Su rostro se calienta de vergüenza, a pesar de que no hay nadie para verlo. Él está abrumado por el impulso de hacer algo bueno por Derek, algún tipo de gesto para demostrar de que están en la misma página. Dios sabe que Derek se lo merece.

Él gira la llave en el encendido y su Jeep ruge a la vida. Está conduciendo por la ciudad camino a la casa de Derek cuando ve una florería. Nunca ha comprado flores, ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar, pero parece el tipo de gesto romántico adecuado. Impulsivamente, se detiene fuera de una tienda, y sale, corriendo. Él irrumpe a través de la puerta de la entrada, y la mujer detrás del mostrador se sobresalta, mirando hacia arriba en estado de shock.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?—, Pregunta, una vez que se recupera.

Stiles se detiene y mira a su alrededor. Maldita sea, él no sabe nada de flores. Como menos que nada. Derek es un chico.

Él está en el equipo de lacrosse.

Él no quiere jodidas flores.

Esta es una idea estúpida .

El caso es que Stiles está en la tienda ahora, casi le ha dado un ataque al corazón al dependiente. Él se siente obligado a comprar algo .

—Yo ... um ... ¿quería comprar algunas flores?—, Dice, mirando a su alrededor todos los ramos de flores y sintiéndose intimidado.

La mujer detrás del mostrador, que se llama Karen de acuerdo con su nombre, suprime una sonrisa. —¿Estás seguro?—, Pregunta ella.

—Sí—, dice a la defensiva.

Ella lo mira con indulgencia, y parece decidir que se apiada de él. —¿Para quien?—

Stiles se frota la parte posterior de su cuello con torpeza. ¿Quién es Derek para él? Todavía no son novios.

Bueno, son una especie de ...

¿Tal vez?

Suponiendo que Laura no esté mintiendo y que todo esto no es una broma pesada. Sin embargo, no lo es. Él lo sabe. Laura asusta, pero no es innecesariamente cruel.

—Él es... um... algo así como un tipo de... novio—, comienza vacilante, —Pero quiero que se convierta en mi novio real . También le debo una disculpa. Entonces, sí, también hay eso.

Karen se ve completamente entretenida ahora. —¿Cuál es tu presupuesto?r

¡Mierda! Él tiene que pagar por ellas, ni siquiera ha pensado en eso. Revuelve salvajemente en sus bolsillos, buscando un cambio suelto. Ella lo mira con creciente alegría.

—Uh... cinco dólares y treinta y dos centavos—, dice ruborizándose furiosamente. ¿Es suficiente? No parece que sea suficiente. También podría salir y robar algo lindo del patio delantero como si alguien fuera a preocuparse por unas simples flores.

—Está bien—, dice ella, —lo haremos funcionar—. ¿Alguna idea de lo que le gusta a tu no novio?

Stiles niega con la cabeza.

Él ni siquiera sabe si a Derek le gustan las flores.

Él podría tener alergia por el amor de Dios.

Oh Dios, es probable que sea increíblemente alérgico.

Oh Dios, debería haber ido a algún tipo de tienda de equipamiento deportivo y comprarle una nueva correa deportiva o algo así. Algo realmente útil.

Karen se mueve alrededor de la tienda, mirando diferentes jarrones llenos de flores recién cortadas con un ojo crítico. Tomando primero un tallo y luego otro y luego artísticamente los ata en un pequeño ramo.

Tiene flores de color rojo brillante, Stiles está bastante seguro de que son claveles, y al menos una raíz de algo que es un racimo de pequeñas flores de color púrpura, que él no reconoce. También hay muchas ramitas de cosas verdes. Él no es un experto, pero se ve bastante bien.

—¿Está bien?—, Pregunta Karen, presentándolo para que lo inspeccione.

Él asiente, —Sí ... creo que sí—, se encoge de hombros sin poder hacer nada, —se ve bien para mí.

Ella le sonríe, complacida. —Estos son claveles rojos, este púrpura es un jacinto y luego agregué un poco de vegetación para rellenarlo. Debería decir todo lo que quieras. —

—¿Cuánto? —,Pregunta.

—Cinco dólares y treinta y dos centavos exactamente—, dice con una sonrisa.

No puede evitar sentir que está siendo muy generosa aquí, pero no va a cuestionarlo. Él le entrega el dinero y toma las flores con cautela.

—Dígale que corte los tallos en diagonal y tome algo de esto—, le da una bolsita de abono, —para ayudar a mantenerlos vivos el mayor tiempo posible.

Stiles asiente y le agradece profusamente.

Mierda. Él realmente va a hacer esto entonces.

Él va a encontrar a Derek.

Mierda.

Karen se inclina sobre el mostrador y le aprieta el brazo. —Buena suerte, cariño—, dice, —estoy segura de que estarás bien.

 

 

El coche de Derek no está afuera de su casa. Toda la casa se ve bastante vacía en realidad. Él sale del Jeep de todos modos y llama a la puerta, luego echa un vistazo alrededor, solo para asegurarse de que no se ha perdido nada.

No, Derek no se encuentra en ningún lado.

Está a punto de tener una locura masiva y llamar a Laura, cuando recuerda que ella mencionó el parque en la ciudad.

Él vuelve a subir en el Jeep y enciende el motor.

Derek puede correr pero no podrá esconderse.

Vuelve a la ciudad y aparca en el estacionamiento del parque. Él agarra las flores con cuidado cuando sale, han logrado sobrevivir al viaje en su Jeep, afortunadamente. Está a punto de ir corriendo al parque cuando ve un automóvil negro que parece familiar, estacionado unas pocas filas del suyo.

Es el Camaro de Derek. Él vagabundea hacia él y su corazón revolotea locamente en su pecho. El coche está cerrado y Derek no está por ningún lado.

Aunque es una buena noticia, Derek está aquí.

En algun lado.

En este parque.

Pone las flores debajo de la curva de su brazo y se pone en marcha, en realidad es un lugar bastante grande. Hay un lago con muchos patos, algunos árboles, un parque de columpios, una cancha de baloncesto y una gran área de césped que los niños usan para todo tipo de juegos. No tiene idea de dónde Derek habría decidido ir. Decide caminar alrededor del lago, seguir el camino a través del bosque y ver qué puede encontrar.

Lo que él encuentra es nada. No es lo que está buscando de todos modos.

Algunos caminantes de perros.

Una madre y su hijo alimentando a los patos.

No hay señales de Derek.

Vaga sin rumbo, mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad.

Está empezando a perder la confianza y sus flores comienzan a marchitarse un poco.

Al mismo tiempo está desesperado por ver a Derek y está aterrorizado de cómo va a funcionar esto.

¿Qué pasa si Derek ha cambiado de opinión?

¿Qué pasa si él está enojado por cómo salieron las cosas? Después de todo, ha sido suspendido y expulsado de Lacrosse. Es perfectamente posible que Derek no quiera ver a Stiles en absoluto. Todavía siente que necesita al menos intentarlo y arreglar las cosas con Derek, por lo que sigue adelante.

Él tropieza con la raíz de un árbol cuando sale del camino fuera del bosque y logra enderezarse antes de que se caiga, pero deja caer las flores en el proceso.

Estupendo.

Ahora están polvorientas, y más que un poco maltratadas. Él las levanta tristemente y las cepilla tan suavemente como puede.

Jodidamente fantástico..

Suspira, tal vez revisará la cancha de baloncesto. Es posible que Derek fuera allí para hacer algunos tiros y desahogarse. Está a punto de girar en esa dirección cuando ve una figura encorvada sentada sola en un columpio.

Su corazón tartamudea en su pecho.

Él estira su cuello tratando de obtener una mejor vista.

Eso no es un niño.

Eso es...

Él está paralizado, caminando lentamente hacia Derek, porque está seguro de que es quién es. Las manos de Derek se aferran al columpio con fuerza, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, mientras el movimiento contra el suelo de sus pies hace temblar el polvo casi imperceptiblemente . Está acurrucado allí solo, como un niño perdido.

Stiles no sabe qué hacer, pero sus pies siguen funcionando. Sus piernas siguen caminando, llevándolo directamente hasta que está parado directamente frente a Derek.

Derek no levanta la vista cuando se acerca, y la mandíbula de Stiles funciona silenciosamente, mientras intenta forzar las palabras.

Algo, cualquier cosa.

—¡Hey!—, Dice Stiles eventualmente.

Derek levanta la vista bruscamente. Su boca es una línea suave e infeliz y sus ojos tienen esa cualidad vidriosa, lo que sugiere que puede haber estado llorando recientemente. Stiles da un paso más. A medida que se acerca, puede distinguir rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas de Derek.

Dios.

Ha hecho una colosal putada.

—Stiles—, dice Derek, su voz se quebró por el desuso. Se golpea brutalmente los ojos y hace el amago de ponga en pie, pero Stiles extiende una mano para detenerlo.

—Está bien, no te levantes—, dice, sentándose en el columpio al lado de Derek. No sabe por dónde empezar. —Yo ... eh ... te compré esto—, dice. , dándole a Derek el ramo ligeramente arrugado y sonrojándose brillantemente.

Derek extiende una mano y lo toma sin palabras. Él los acuna en sus brazos cuidadosamente, mirando las flores como si tuvieran algún tipo de respuesta.

—¿Por qué son?— Derek pregunta eventualmente, sin mirar a Stiles.

Stiles toma las cadenas de su columpio fuertemente para apoyarse. —Muchas cosas—, admite, —lo he jodido mucho la semana pasada y siento que te debo una disculpa.

La boca de Derek se aprieta en una línea sombría, —No necesitas pedir perdón por nada, Stiles.

Stiles resopla frustrado, —No, estás equivocado, realmente lo hago. Te metí en este estúpido plan. He olvidado por completo tus sentimientos y cómo te ha afectado todo esto. Ahora estás suspendido en la escuela y del equipo de lacrosse. Posiblemente para siempre.

La boca de Derek se retuerce en una sombría aproximación de una sonrisa. —Dos partidos de lacrosse—, dice, —y volveré a la escuela pasado mañana.

Stiles hace una mueca, —Todavía no es genial Derek. Nunca debería haberte involucrado en todo esto.

Derek lo mira con tristeza. —No... no digas eso. Yo quería ... —se calla, mirando sus pies,— acepté y no cambiaría nada.

Stiles traga torpemente, no es bueno en estas conversaciones, no tiene suficiente experiencia.

Lo está estropeando.

Al final Derek rompe el silencio. —Lydia dijo que iba a invitarte a su fiesta de cumpleaños, como su cita—, dice vacilante, tocando suavemente los delicados pétalos rojos de uno de los claveles.

Él todavía no mira a Stiles.

—Sí—. Stiles traga torpemente alrededor del nudo en su garganta. —Ella lo hizo. Se acercó a mí a la hora del almuerzo.

Derek asiente lentamente, sin dejar de mirar las flores, deja de juguetear con los pétalos. Ellos descansan en el hueco de su brazo, sus manos cuelgan sueltas en su regazo, —estoy feliz por ti—, murmura, aprieta los puños haciendo que sus nudillos se pongan blancos, —estoy feliz por ti—, repite, con más fuerza esta vez. Como si pudiera hacerlo realidad, solo diciéndolo.

—No le dije que sí—, dice Stiles en voz baja.

Derek se congela. Las aves parecen calmarse. El ruido de los niños jugando lejos simplemente desaparece.

—¿No dijiste que sí?—, Repite, mirando esperanzado a Stiles.

Stiles le lanza una pequeña y suave sonrisa y niega con la cabeza.

Derek lo está mirando atentamente ahora, —P-por qué, ¿por qué no lo harías?— Suena indiferente y perdido.

Stiles muerde su labio inferior. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que me has querido durante años?—, Responde acusadoramente. Resulta más duro de lo que parece.

La expresión de Derek se vuelve tormentosa. —Laura—, gruñe.

—No me lo dijo—, dice Stiles rápidamente. —Lo resolví solo, con un poco de ayuda de Lydia. Laura, solo lleno los espacios en blanco. Confirmó algunas cosas.

La ira de Derek se funde en confusión. — Lydia ¿Te ayudó? —, pregunta.

—Por inadvertencia. No podía entender por qué me iba a salir, pero al final admitió que lo hizo porque sabía que iba a cabrearte. Solo había una forma de interpretar eso realmente. Incluso yo no podía malinterpretarlo. —Se ríe vagamente y Derek se mueve incómodo en el columpio. Stiles espera torpemente, —¿Lo hace?—, Preguntó finalmente, de repente tímido, —Te cabreó, quiero decir. Pensaste que ella y yo...

Derek mira hacia otro lado, casi petulante. —Tal vez—, lo admite a regañadientes, negándose a mirar a Stiles a los ojos. Es adorable. El corazón de Stiles revolotea en su pecho.

—No le dije que sí a Lydia, porque me di cuenta de que no sentía eso por ella. En realidad no lo hacia—.dice Stiles . Él tiene que sacar esto ahora. Él tiene que decirlo, cualquiera que sea el resultado.

Derek lo mira con expresión dolorida. —Te ha gustado durante mucho tiempo, Stiles, es todo lo que siempre has deseado.

—No sabía lo que quería—, admite Stiles, honestamente, —Nunca había estado en una cita, nunca había besado a alguien, estaba tan jodidamente solo cuando Scott se fue, que empecé a obsesionarme con ella. Sin embargo, no podría contarte nada real acerca de ella. En realidad no —. Se mira las manos. —Fue cuando comenzamos a salir juntos que me di cuenta de lo ridículo que era. La Lydia que pensé que quería era solo un sueño, una fantasía sin sentido y tú eras real. ¿Sabes?

Derek se ve esperanzado, confundido y feliz a la vez. —Nos encontramos aquí—, dice, —cuando éramos pequeños, nos encontramos aquí en estos columpios de hecho. Sé que probablemente no lo recuerdes, pero ... —se calla, pareciendo vagamente horrorizado por su admisión, las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza.

Stiles golpea su cerebro tratando de recordar haber conocido a Derek, pero no tiene nada. Él se encoge de hombros irremediablemente. —No recuerdo eso—, dice, —Lo siento.

Los hombros de Derek se cayeron un poco, decepcionados. —Está bien—, dice, —tendríamos como nueve o diez años.

Stiles lo mira disculpándose, —He bloqueado un montón de cosas de esa edad—, admite. —Mi mamá se puso enferma en ese momento y,— hace una mueca, —todo es un poco borroso.

Derek parece preocupado, —No quise ... No te culpo por no recordar ni nada. Solo, quería que lo supieras.

Stiles le sonríe. —Está bien—, dice, extendiendo su mano y encontrando las de Derek. — Quiero saberlo.

Derek mira hacia abajo, donde se unen sus manos y su respiración parece quedarse atrapada en su garganta. Él mira a Stiles tímidamente. —Entonces, ¿quieres ir a una cita real alguna vez?—, Dice.

Stiles le sonríe, el corazón se eleva en su pecho, —Realmente, realmente lo hago.

 

 

Vagan por el parque tomados de la mano, tomándose su tiempo porque pueden. Parecen no poder dejar de mirarse y sonreír. Eventualmente, Stiles no puede soportarlo más y mientras caminan a través de una parte apartada del parque, empuja a Derek contra un árbol y lo besa. Lo besa hasta que se separan, ambos duros y sin aliento, jadeando en la bocas del otro.

—Todavía llevas puesta mi chaqueta—, murmura Derek, mirando con asombro.

Stiles se sonroja, —¿Está bien?

Derek muerde su labio, color en las mejillas, —Joder, sí lo es—, dice, tirando de Stiles para otro beso.

Antes de que las cosas se salgan demasiado de las manos, la mamá de Derek llama. Ella finalmente tomó un mensaje de voz que le dice sobre la suspensión de Derek y está enojada. Stiles insiste en acompañar a Derek de vuelta a su casa para afrontar las consecuencias. No va a dejar que Derek se meta en más problemas, no cuando él pueda estar allí y explicarle, quizás tome algo de la culpa.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Derek, Talia ya está allí. Está enojada, firme y parece decidida a que Derek sea castigado, lo que sería el peor castigo posible para ambos en este momento. Stiles se niega a dejar que eso suceda. Antes de que las cosas puedan ir demasiado lejos, explica exactamente por qué Derek le dio un puñetazo a Jackson en primer lugar. No es exactamente una historia que quiere contar la primera vez que conoce a los padres de Derek, pero es necesario. Derek se para junto a él sonrojándose furiosamente.

Cuando Talia escucha lo que Jackson le dijo a Stiles, su expresión se endurece y exhala enojada por la nariz. —Ya veo—, dice, en tono recortado, —¿y qué castigo recibió Jackson?

Derek se encoge de hombros indiferentemente y sus ojos se estrechan.

—Bien—, dice, en un tono que sugiere que realmente no lo es.

—Bien—, dice nuevamente, poniéndose de pie. —Necesito hablar con alguien en esa escuela. Derek, estás haciendo algunas tareas adicionales esta semana, pero no estás castigado. —Una sonrisa incrédula se extiende por la cara de Derek. Ella continúa: —Si vuelves a golpear a alguien, sea cual sea la provocación, no saldrás de esta casa hasta que tengas dieciocho años—, le grita por encima del hombro cuando se va, presumiblemente para hacer una llamada telefónica a la escuela.

Derek se relaja cuando se va. —Gracias—, dice, mirando a Stiles con gratitud. —Esto podría haber sido mucho peor.

Stiles asiente y sigue a Derek a su habitación. Es mucho más ordenada que la habitación de Stiles, y hay trofeos deportivos por todas partes y la cama está hecha. Sin embargo, le pertenece a Derek, y es perfecta. Se besan un poco, pero no pueden hacer demasiado porque Talia pasa deliberadamente por delante, para asegurarse de que la puerta esté abierta.

Al final, frustados pero felices, acuerdan hacer juntos algunos deberes de Química. Derek necesita ayuda, especialmente si va a faltar algunas clases esta semana. Stiles juguetea con su bolsa sacando sus libros de texto, y una lata de Dr.Pepper. La bebida está desafortunadamente bastante caliente, pero él tiene sed y la bebe con avidez.

Derek se agacha para recoger una bola de papel arrugada que debe haberse caído de la bolsa de Stiles, y el corazón de Stiles cae en su pecho. Es la maldita nota que alguien le había arrojado esta mañana, el garabato de ellos follando. Se siente como hace una vida ahora. Stiles se estremece, nerviosa por la reacción de Derek. Toma un ansioso sorbo de su bebida.

Derek lo mira críticamente, con los ojos entrecerrados por la irritación, pero su expresión se vuelve cada vez más pensativa. —Mis cejas no son tan malas, y tu no tienes que muchos lunares,— dice, —y además, siempre he pensado que me gustaría estar abajo.

Stiles inhala su Dr Pepper, y luego lo escupe todo sobre sus notas de Química con sorpresa. Derek lo mira alarmado.

—¿Es eso un problema?—, Dice Derek con ansiedad. —No quise decir ahora, solo sabes ... eventualmente.

Stiles sonríe a su lata, —No—, dice. —Definitivamente no hay ningún problema aquí.

Porque no importa lo que piensen los demás. Ni Jackson, ni Lydia, ni Laura, ni nadie en el instituto de Beacon Hills . Ahora que él y Derek se han encontrado, exploraran todo lo que significa para ellos estar juntos.

Al final eso es todo lo que importa.

FIN


End file.
